


Zuko Doesn't Know What He's Doing.

by TooAceForThisShit



Series: Avatar The Last Airbender youtuber AU [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alcohol/Drug Use, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Autistic Zuko (Avatar), Awkwardness, Crack, Everyone's gay, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Media AU, Misunderstandings, Mixed Media, Mutual Pining, Queer Toph, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Sokka has adhd, Youtuber AU, a dumpster fire of stuff i think is funny, a youtuber au nobody wanted but i did, everyone's gay?, gender non-conforming Aang, media/pov, zuko is trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit
Summary: touchofdust:I used to work at FNC back when Zuko was still shadowing his father and all i have to say is it wasn't good? Ozai is good at what he does, he's a businessman, hes not a great father tho at least from what i could see, (mind you I was a secretary for someone on one of the lower levels so i didn't see them often) it wasn't good, you could tell that he favoured Azula over Zuko who was born to take over the business.  He would never yell at him on public but you could still see the distaste, he'd also often set Zuko up for failure around the office, the poor kid was humiliated constantly, it honestly made me cringe. I hope Zuko is doing ok now, the last day I saw him at the office he looked heartbroken.minieme:YIKES





	1. As smooth as gravel.

**Author's Note:**

> just a heads up if you're not used to media aus im using underline things as link things, (none of them are actual links)

gaang: 

Do you guys ever think about the CEO of FNC? Probably not but i do. Writing this might get me assassinated but I've done a lot of things on this hellsite and I still haven't had an attempt on my life so I'm feeling good. Anywho the CEO of FNC is w a c k. He fired his own brother for taking time off to mourn his son? His wife "disappeared" when asked about it he said they separated, which isn’t odd lots of people have divorced but she hasn't been seen in years. And I'm not real big on paperwork and such but the waiver they have you sign when start working for them is weird.That's not even what I want to talk about today, I want to talk about his son's disappearance, aka that thing in the news about his son being ill and going to live with his dishonoured uncle. When asked about it later Ozai said that Zuko wasn't "ready" for the family business like his sister (who is 2 years his junior) Don't even get me fucking started on Zuko's "accident" when he got burned on the face and had to be rushed to the hospital, everything about thats been shady af, like how his father refused to say anything about it for years, and how just this year he said and I quote "Zuko has never and will never be tough enough to do this job, that's how he got burned in the first place." unquote. Like dude?? Yikes. Sure that could mean many things but that sure sounds like he hurt his son?? I'm not a lawyer but I think that could be a case. 

One last YIKEs 

touchofdust:  
I used to work at FNC back when Zuko was still shadowing his father and all i have to say is it wasn't good? Ozai is good at what he does, he's a businessman, hes not a great father tho at least from what i could see, (mind you I was a secretary for someone on one of the lower levels so i didn't see them often) it wasn't good, you could tell that he favoured Azula over Zuko who was born to take over the business. He would never yell at him on public but you could still see the distaste, he'd also often set Zuko up for failure around the office, the poor kid was humiliated constantly, it honestly made me cringe. I hope Zuko is doing ok now, the last day I saw him at the office he looked heartbroken. 

minieme: 

YIKES 

I have interviewed Ozai twice in my life and let me just tell you each time was less pleasant than the last (after that I asked not to interview him, which thankfully they let me off of it, rip the poor kid whos doing it now) both my interviews are here and here these look like your standard interviews but in person you could tell he wanted to do anything else. He’d avoid any and all questions about business or work ethic, these are very common questions in my line of work, we’re a business magazine. 

unravelthis: 

Rich people amaze me

Notes: 23,556 #FNC #Ozai Li #eat the rich 

______________________________________________

Sokka doesn’t think of himself as an oblivious person, so when he sees the name Blue Spirit more than ten times on twitter he asks, “Hey, Toph who’s blue spirit?” 

She scoffs throwing her phone to the left of her, “You mean you don’t know who he is yet?” 

“Well, I’m asking aren’t I?” 

She rolls her eyes, “You’ve seen their name everywhere for the last three months and you’re asking now? Why not just look it up.” 

He bats his eyes up at her from his place on the other side of the couch, she doesn’t react; its almost like she can’t see him. He puts his feet on her lap trying to focus back down at his phone, he sighs. “Why does it matter how long.” 

“Oh, Sokka you oblivious idiot.”

He squawks. “I’m not oblivious.” 

She laughs, “It took you how long to realize Katara and Aang were gone?” She rests further into the cushions, pushing his feet off her lap. 

He crosses his arms, “That’s not the point.” he grumbles. “Who are they?” 

Toph shrugs, “I don’t know some sword spinner.” 

He never should've asked Toph. 

__________________________________________

It happens again later that week, he’s laying in bed scrolling through Tumblr, and there’s the name; blue spirit yet again, it’s definitely haunting him at this point. So he goes to his most trusted comrade. 

Sokka: whos blue spirit? 

Bald brother in law 2b: Katara says to google/youtube it! 

Sokka: no. whos blue spirit? 

Bald brother in law 2b: Katara says shut up  
Bald brother in law 2b: she’s trying to get it 

Sokka: this is Katara right? 

Bald brother in law 2b: yes, I thought i had aangs texting style down 

Sokka: you had be in the first text tbh 

Bald brother in law 2b: that was aang 

Sokka: oh 

Bald brother in law 2b: This is Aang 

Bald brother in law 2b: Why are you texting I’m two rooms away. 

Bald brother in law 2b: OH! And blue spirit is a sword spinner on youtube, they’re very cool. They use two swords!! 

Bald brother in law 2b: I tried to get in contact with them but sadly they have yet to reply : (

Bald brother in law 2b: Oh apparently I have to go cuddle Katara now, bye! 

Sokka: absolutely gross

______________________________________________

sokka-was-never-here: 

!!!!!!!!!!  
Do you guys just ever freak the fuck out when Sokka likes one of your posts bc!!! I sure do!!!!

Notes: 5 #im actually crying #gaang

Kitty kat @littlefucker69 

huh Bspirit really out there living his best life huh? 

Likes: 53 Retweets: 23 

______________________________________________

Sokka presses the stream button before Toph and Aang start sparing again, he knows they purposely yell louder when he streams, (it’s a weekly thing at this point, they should learn not to be annoying at this point.) 

Clicking on the youtube-icon on his taskbar, he waves absentmindedly to the first few people joining the stream, “Welcome, thought we’d chill today seeing as I deleted Minecraft off my computer on accident and Toph banned me from re-downloading it because she’s mean.” 

The chat starts to blow up after that, talking about how he should just re-download it’s not that hard, and it doesn’t take that long. He ignores them. 

This was kind of his only idea today

“So thought, we’d just do youtube and I’d answer some Q’s.” 

The first hour goes by fine, avoiding the more invasive questions, and answering some of the stupider ones that don’t make any sense; like what shoe size is Appa? (he’s a dog, he doesn’t need shoes, he’s too big for all the booties Aang’s bought.) 

Then he sees it; KatTheRat: you should tots watch bluespirit, his new video is sooo good 

So he cracks. “Who the hell is blue spirit?” he tries not to swear on his streams but it’s kind of an unlikely thing (he gets very heated well playing minecraft) “Everyone keeps telling me he’s a sword spinner but I don’t believe them.” 

He hears Toph start cackling in the livingroom.

KatTheRat: they really are a sword spinner! 

Jimmy newtron?: They’re really good at it! it's more interesting than it sounds gjigjd

Lad-y: yeah it’s really cool! 

He runs his hand through his hair, “He just spins swords?” At this point he’s already typing in the name into youtube, he may as well just watch them for himself at this point, maybe he’s a little stubborn. 

He presses on the account that pops up (only 2,000s subs) and clicks on the first video. It starts with soft piano and a view of sunrise from an old courtyard. The music stops when a person steps into frame holding two swords wearing what looks like a blue demon mask (not really a blue spirit huh) 

It cuts to another scene with the same person sharping one of the swords with the sun still rising. 

KatTheRat: Hell yeahhhh 

______________________________________________

Toph’s toe dirt transcribed (enjoy)  
Date: 19/9/21 EPISODE NAME: You’ve Got A Dirt In You 

“I told Sokka eariler this week who Blue Spirit was and then he later asked Aang-- which rude as fuck, he only finally looked them up on his stream and I’m still fucking cackling. Like what the fuck man.” 

“I honestly think he’s a little jealous of Spirit and its so fucking funny, not to mention that Aang has been trying to contact Spirit for monnthsss. OH by the way check out blue spirit on youtube, I’m sure his videos look really cool, I just don’t get much from them.” 

“Neville--oh not Longbottom Neville Newport said hey I found some cool volcano dirt/sand want it? Fuck yeah!” 

______________________________________________ 

Zuko was getting tired of waking up at the buttcrack of dawn because his uncle was into this new routine of “doing morning yoga” which actually entails him and his friends all getting together to play this old ass game and drink tea. Very loudly might he add. 

This morning was no different, but to accompany is the insistent buzzing of his phone, he doesn’t remember setting an alarm but him from last night and him from this morning feel like two very separate entities. Shoving his face further into his pillow he groans loudly and bangs on the very thin wall hoping that will quiet at least some of the existing noise. 

Him banging on the wall does nothing but set off more laughter, who new grown men in their 50s could act so much like teenagers.

He thinks he’s finally won when the laughter calms, only his phone is still buzzing on the nightstand, he goes another minute without looking before he just admits he’s not going to get any more sleep no matter what. 

He grabs his phone where it teetering on the edge of the table and squints at his phone, mostly twitter and youtube, he pressing on one of the tweets not really processing what it says until it’s glaring at him right in the face. 

Toph’s buff arms @franklyfrank

WhAt the FUCk do you mean toph mentioned blue spirit in her PodCAst??? @bluespirit @tophoffcial 

Likes: 238 Retweets: 23 

He presses on another tweet, thinking this has to be the only one there no way that Toph one of the biggest YouTubers mentioned him, that can’t happen… 

.... @coryintheapartment 

WHAT THE FUCK TOPH KNOWS WHO SPIRIT IS WHIGHISGH,,,, IM FINEE @bluespirit 

Likes: 2,435 Retweets: 343 

carlys jam @jinssin 

Sokka watched a few of spirits videos on his stream and im freaking the fuck out, like oh my god im so proud of spirit FUCK 

Likes: 23 Retweets: 3 

carlys jam @jinssin  
@carlyssin

OH right @bluespirit  
Likes: 3 Retweets: 0 

He doesn’t even realize until he falls back into bed that he sat up, to begin with, his brain still chanting how much of a dumbass he is. 

______________________________________________

dianaisgay: 

Sokka on his life stream watched bluespirit yt videos after knowing of him for w e e k s like he said he heard of them a few months ago but didnt do anything to figure out who they were???? We stan a stubborn dumbass 

Notes: 205 #diana shut up #@sokka pls just google things dont ask toph #like i love u sm but its not that hard to look on yt or something 

cheeseday:  
yall ever wonder if blue spirit has used those weird hook swords in the past? Bc im curious if they can do tricks with those id pay money,r e al actual mo ney 

Notes: 3 

______________________________________________

Sokka’s sitting beside Aang when Aang suddenty sits forward very fast and starts typing even quicker muttering under his breath in a faster mumble that may not even be English, which isn’t uncommon, but still odd nonetheless. 

Sokka stares at him a moment resting his phone on his lap and turning down the sound of the reality show they partly watching. The bachelor is really good to scroll through Instagram too. “You alright there buddy?”

He waves him away, Sokka just raises a skeptical eyebrow waiting for Aang to add anything more. He doesn’t he keeps typing. 

Finally, he sits back and takes a deep breath, and looks over at Sokka, “Huh?” 

“I said; you alright buddy?” 

He crosses his legs excitedly, “Yes! Blue spirit-- that sword spinner just messaged me back after months! He’s apparently not on twitter much, anyway! He’s interested in duelling together sometime.” at this point he’s pretty much jumping on the couch, Appa starts barking at this point then there’s two beings jumping on the couch and barking at each other.  
____________________________________________

cherrythings: 

Why you should love Sokka and not create more drama around him for no fucking reason like jesus christ nicole he’s a human person. 

•He’s so good and pure?  
•His jokes may be worse than any dad joke but he tries  
•He has an undercut but it’s easy to look past once you become numb to it.  
•Always corrects himself when he’s on a stream and accidentally misgenders someone  
•One time called out an asshole at a con because he was being a dick to Katara.  
•Big brother of the year people  
•Kinda moves his body like a wet noodle in an endearing way  
•That one time he gave toph a piggyback ride all the way back to their hotel room when her feet hurt  
•That was like 2 miles what the fuck  
•Loves dogs  
•Loves cats  
•Scared of bugs  
•His voice gets real high when he gets embarrassed and its a little concerning/endearing once again  
•He loves his family so passionately you cant help but love them too  
•Loud so you never have to ask him to repeat himself  
•When he was younger he used to post videos of himself acting very badly, (sadly all the videos were removed)  
•Had a pet bird for a while before it flew away  
•You can sometimes see him in the background of kataras and aangs yoga videos eating gogurt with his eyes barely open and his hair down. 

Notes: 10,233


	2. As Twinky As It Gets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this barely edited? probably. but did i feel guilty because this was sitting in my docs since November? you bet your lucky ducks fucking I am. 
> 
> all your comments made my day, and all your kudos made me smile.

barelybear: 

woke up this morning extra early bc aang and blue spirit are m e e t i n g today 

Notes: 128 #im dying #i cant believe this is real life #someone kill me 

dianasgay:  
sokka is meeting blue spirit today and i cant wait for sokkas rant that def gonna make it into is live stream later today, im hollering  
Notes: 2,434 #sokka #honey #get some chill 

_____________________________________________________

Sokka’s making his way back from the store, for the second time having gotten a call from Toph requesting ice cream when he was almost home, so now here he is, dressed in his “undercover clothes” (which is included a giant sweater, a hat, and headphones.) He’s only been recognized twice in public before and both times have been terrible he knows not all of his fans will be like that, he knows this from cons and such but hometowns is a no-fly zone for him. Even though his clothes don’t work according to Toph.

He still does it nonetheless, it feels better than doing nothing.  
Sokka’s arms are killing him by the time he’s rounding the corner to their block. When he’s nearing the gate he realizes that there’s someone standing just outside of the gate, leaning on the fence staring at their phone. 

They’re dressed in all black, looks almost like a bodysuit? Or maybe just a weird shirt and pants combo? Either way it’s not a good look, a bag over their shoulder, their dark hair covering their face. 

His mind kind of short circuits, there really shouldn’t be a person outside of his home? That’s not something that happens without him knowing? 

Should he call the police? No. 

Should he run back to the store? Toph and Aang be damned. 

Fuck, Katara’s home to, would she think badly of him if he ran away? 

Unfortunately, he remembers he’s an adult and lives at this house, and he could totally take that twink in a fight. 

Possibly. 

It doesn’t really matter! He goes up to the gate stands there a moment and when the person doesn’t look up he clears his throat and when that doesn’t work. 

“Hey, come here often?”

Their head whips up so fast he almost thinks he should check for whiplash. 

The first thing he thinks is sweet scar. 

The second thing he thinks is; it’s totally not cool to stare at the scar, even if it’s kinda hard when it’s right there. 

The third thing he thinks is; this guy looks familiar. 

Like really familiar, he’s about to say something when the guy stands up straight. 

“Sorry, waiting for someone.” 

Sokka’s sirens start going off, he knows he’s supposed to be remembering something, Katara said something about… something? He should really start listening to his sister, but whenever she starts talking roundabout by yes starts playing in his head. 

“Ohh right.” he says lamely, totally not knowing who this person is and why they’re at his home at this time. “Do you have the right house?” 

“Uhh…” He looks down at his phone again, “I think so? 308, yellowish house.” 

He looks at their yellowish house, and checks the number, he knows that they’ll read to be true, and he doesn’t really need to check, yet someplace in his heart is hoping that none of this is real. 

“Yes, uhhh Katara?” 

The guy stares at him blankly tilts his head to the side, then promptly points at himself. “No, Zuko.” 

Sokka snorts, “No, are you meeting Katara.” a little bit of an airhead.

“Oh, fuck. No uh Aang.” 

That’s when everything falls into place, the weird outfit, the person outside of their gate. 

This is bluespirit, and that’s what Katara was trying to tell him last night. Wow-what useful information you get when you listen to the people who talk to you.

“Oh you’re bluespirit!” 

“Shush!” 

Sokka looks around the empty street, still empty, minus Appa who’s been staring at them this whole time; he’s definitely not a guard dog.

“Force of habit?” he asks, opening the gate, gesturing for him to follow behind. 

“Something like that.” Zuko mumbles. 

That’s when Appa decides to engage, then Aang’s there and Toph’s on the deck laughing when Appa tackles Zuko to the ground. 

_____________________________________________________

Apollo’s assistant @guccigaang 

Every second of everyday was leading up to this, the absolute chaotic match up, aka; the boy who talks too much, this person who doesn’t talk at all. 

Likes: 23 Retweets: 3 

Sokka’s minecraft server @officialsokka✔ 

Got home today from picking up icecream and baguettes and there was a person standing by my gate???? Turns out u should listen to ur sis when she says things the night before. 

Likes: 15,756 Retweets: 3,454 

Sokka’s minecraft server @officialsokka✔  
@officialsokka 

Was ready to fight em off with my baguettes and throw tampons if it really got to that point. Anything to scare a fo off. Im the man of this family. 

Likes: 23, 435 Retweets: 3,978 

Water woman @Katara✔ 

Send a guy out for one thing, he comes back with baguettes and ice cream. Exactly why he needed these two items together? Unknown. 

Likes: 23,454 Retweets: 12,435 

Toph’s belly button dirt @officialtoph✔  
Replying to @Katara

dip bread in icecream… 

Likes: 34,356 Retweets: 23,467 

~More tweets replying to @katara~

_____________________________________________________

Sokka finds himself on the back deck, sat beside Katara. Watching everything unfolding, he’s purely here for humour, Katara’s here to make sure that the following does not happen: Aang cutting of one of his limbs, Aang cutting off one of Zuko’s limbs, or anything along the lines of one of their body parts no longer being attached. 

He doesn’t think he’d be very helpful in that situation, but Katara dragged him out here, so here he is, freezing his ass off watching Zuko set up cameras with Aang.

Aang is chattering on about God knows what, and Zuko’s nodding along and supplying simple yeses and nos when he needs. 

Katara leans over to him, “You know who Zuko is right?” she whispers in his ear. 

He raises an eyebrow at her, “uhh… Blue Spirit?” she’s been oddly quiet since Zuko arrived, maybe she’s just trying not to get in the way of Aang’s thing, but this is not how she normally is. 

She shakes her head when she’s just about to open her mouth Aang calls for her. 

“Katara! I forget how to set up the thing!” He yells waving around the tripod. 

She sighs fondly, getting up from her spot. “I told you just have to unclip the thing.” she gathers her hair up and clips it up, and sets up the tripod easily. 

Soon enough all the cameras are set, and now only leaves the recording. But apparently first comes warm-ups. Then there’s swords. 

He tries not to watch Zuko’s back and skin that shows when he raises his hands above his head, he instead focuses on Aang and how he almost falls over as he tries to keep up. 

Than Zuko is taking out swords, not plastic swords, not foam swords, literal big swords that look like they could kill someone. “Don’t worry, they’re dull.” 

They still look like they could decapitate someone!! And he says so out loud. 

Katara gives him this no shit look. 

Aang’s too busy staring at the sword he was handed to have much of a say. 

Zuko stares at him for a moment, before shrugging, “Yeah so could a lot of things.” then there’s the blue spirit mask coming out of another bag, and his focus is back on Aang. 

Sokka swears this guy never smiles, the whole two or so hours he’s been his face has gone from blank to confused back to blank, he knows there’s got to be a smile in there somewhere, deep deep down. 

Zuko then turns to Aang. “Do you know the basics?” 

Aang nods enthusiastically, “Yep! When I was little I had to learn!” 

Sokka raises an eyebrow at Katara. Katara waves him off as if saying ‘please don’t bring up how traumatized my boyfriend is right now’ so he doesn’t. 

Zuko doesn’t seem to even question that just nods along as Aang goes on a tangent about something to do with spears and swords and a snake? 

____________________________________________________

dianasgay: 

can’t believe that absolute unit that is sokka fucking forgot that bluespirit was filming at his house today and his first reponse to seeing someone at his gate was attack them with a baggutee, fucking superb you funky little cowboy

Notes: 213 #im fucking dying #i was laughing so hard early my gf came in the door and thought i was dying #she was knocking of the door yelling Diana #i dont even want to know what the neighbors thought was happening #help #im weeping #diana shut up 

itchesb:  
What the fuck is a baggutee 

Notes: 1,243 #diana i thought u were better than this 

dianasgay: 

What are you a baguette fucker? 

Notes: 2,435 #huh u from france? #canada? #fucking nerd 

itchesb: 

im from england???? 

Notes: 5,453 

dianasgay:  
did i fucking stutter? 

Notes: 5,454 

_____________________________________________________

Toph joins them on the deck when things start heating up when swords are clashing and Aang’s doing that thing where it looks like gravity doesn’t affect him. They’re not going easy on each other either, they’re definitely showing off though, Zuko at one point does a backflip for no apparent reason, Aang proceeds than to do a front flip and swing at Zuko. 

There’s a lot of clinking and slashing sounds, it’s so quiet you could hear a pin drop. 

They were all told not to worry about making noise seeing as the video would be mostly covered over with music. Sokka tries not to mesmerized he can’t help himself though, he’s transfixed on the movements, of sheer fixability and smoothness of it, like all of this was acted out, everything exact to a T beforehand. He knows it’s impossible seeing as they barely started talking two weeks ago. 

Toph sat off to the right of him, calling out nice hit, and sweet dodge out randomly, Katara chiming in every once in a while to tell Toph something cool that just happened. 

It goes on for what feels like hours, it could be seconds to him though. 

Zuko’s only working with one sword instead of his normal two, and he’s somehow making it look effortless like he’s done this a million times, he probably has. 

_____________________________________________________

[image] 

funkytransgirlhilda:  
To commemorate the meeting of bluespirit and aang here is a drawing of aanggg my baby 

yoursunruly:  
[image description: a drawing of Aang from the Gaang, he’s smiling broadly with a sword in hand, a orange ball cap on his head, he’s wearing a short sleeved shirt, his arrow tattoos on his arms on full display coloured in light blue, he’s also wearing baggy pants with a belt with flames on them, he’s wearing scoffed up white shoes.end of ID.] 

Notes: 2,397 #art 

armcells: 

Bluespirit i love you, but please be careful, aang and you are probably a bad match, i feel like something bad is going to happen. I trust them both but I feel like Aang is very prone to hospital visits. 

Notes: 45 #this is a mess #everything will be fine 

starsbarsbards: 

[gif]

[gif]

[gif]

owo 

annabee:  
[gif description: a series of gifs all of Katara and Aaang from the gaang kissing, first one; being of Aang kissing Katara on the forehead, pushing her hair back and patting away fly aways. Second; Katara kicking Aang in the shin to get his attention than kissing his lips real quick. Third: Aang and Katara with their arms around each other swaying on their back deck at sunset, kissing.]

Notes: 1,243 #gifs #gif description 

gaybeanpole: 

screaming about how straight i am for toph is my always state. I guess my mom and dad were right 

Notes: 232 #all men are rats #id much rather be in love with toph #shes the only girl i would even consider making out with #sorry everyone go home #me? being straight on main? its more likely than u think 

_____________________________________________________ 

Zuko has been panicking since he showed up at Aang’s residence, he normally only interacts with a total of one person, that person being his uncle, and maybe his uncle’s friends, he’s well aware that he’s the lamest twenty two year old to ever grace this world. 

Even his job doesn’t require him to leave the house it doesn’t pay a lot to translate things but he does it, any money he can say he earned himself he happily takes. 

Of course, he had to go and make an idiot of himself in front of Aang’s roommate too. 

Once there’s a sword in his hand, it feels like the first time since he got he that he could breathe. The feeling of the leather, the weight, everything else became white noise. It felt like a long time since he had to defend his blind spot, the last time he’d spared with someone he hadn’t had the problem. 

By the end his muscles are aching, his wrist is cramping, and he feels at peace for a moment. 

He and Aang bow to one another. Aang bounding off to do his ending of the video, talking at the pace of what seemed impossible to understand.  
He starts his cool down as Aang finishes, he doesn’t notice Katara until she’s right beside him and tapping him on the shoulder, he tries to conceal his flinch, he must have failed with the sympathetic smile she gives him. 

“Sorry, didn’t me to startle you.” 

He waves her off. 

“I just wanted to say before you left, that we won’t tell anyone.” 

He tilts his head to the side, he doesn’t get the chance to say anything. 

“Don’t worry they haven’t figured it out. Your identity is safe with us.” 

He stares at her, his heart feels it fell to the floor at her words, he’d been so stupid he should’ve given them a different name, he feels suddenly choked up, his breath caught in his throat, even if he wanted to say anything all the words wouldn’t come out. 

She winks at him one last time before she walking away to go talk to Aang who’s now cooling down on the deck and talking to Toph. 

He starts putting away his swords, watching closely to where everyone is at all times. His eyes keep catching on Sokka who’s mesmerized with his phone, mumbling under his breath from the movement of his mouth. 

From their brief meeting he found out that Katara and Sokka are siblings, Sokka older by a year, Aang is Katara’s boyfriend but they’ve known each other since they were 12 and 13. Toph is just a random girl they met and now they drag along everywhere, she claims she’s only here for the dog. 

Sure he knows who they are before he showed up vaguely, mostly Aang he’s heard of in passing, seeing as most of the tweets he got were about Aang and Toph mainly. 

Sokka isn’t what he pictured, not as loud and annoying from what his tweets depicted. He was loud and he did have many moments bordering on annoying, maybe it was just the lack of time he’s spent with him. 

Not that he’s planning to spend time with these people. 

He can’t really. 

Just when he thinks he can slip out undetected Sokka standing in front of him holding what looks like a boomerang, standing in some form of fighting stance. 

“Fight me.” 

Zuko can’t help but stare at him blankly, waiting for him to explain. His stance weakness the longer he stares. “What?” he says weakly. 

Sokka looks at him a second longer, before whining. “Come on, I’m bored.” 

He looks over to the deck where Aang is watching intently, Toph is smirking, Katara exasperated, but intrigued. 

He sighs, he doesn’t bother going for his mask or his swords. “Alright.” as stupid as this was. 

Both in a fighting stance, Sokka counted down from three than they were off. Two things happened. Sokka threw his boomerang and he ducked, Zuko grabbed his wrist and flipped him over his shoulder.  
Sokka landed with a thump and a muffled groan. Then something was hitting him in the back of the head, he groans rolling onto his back, “Good one, asshole.” he snorts. 

Sokka laughs weakly, “thanks, it’s all in the wrist.”

“I look away for one second and you two are both laying on the ground? Sokka is this your fault?” Katara yells from the deck. 

_____________________________________________________

Toph’s toe dirt transcribed  
Date: 19/10/9 EPISODE NAME: Lost In The Moss

Toph: --from an official standpoint I’d like to declare bluespirit, absolutely wack, buddy is batshit crazy, but I’d be lying if I didn’t respect the shit out of them. 

Toph: Sokka was all out being Sokka and according to Katara bluespirit didn’t even blink, these are the only times I wish I could have my sight. Just to see the trainwreck that was their fight.

Toph: Anyway, dirt with moss is underrated, it’s like carpet but outside? What’s not to like?

_____________________________________________________

Sokka had just booted up minecraft, and the stream when everybody started flowing in, unlike the normal greetings it was walls of text. 

Everybody saying one thing or another about bluespirit or Aang or Toph, questions about swords, their were a few people with normal greetings or telling others to calm down. 

Why Aang released the day they were meeting was beyond him the video wasn’t even due to come out until next week, but he shouldn’t be surprised with Aang at this point, the guy was excited and for good reason, but Jesus christ on a stick. 

He tries to ignore it at first, just starts talking about whatever, and building shit in Minecraft and trying not to fucking die, but the chat wasn’t calming. 

He sighs, and stops playing and lets himself be killed. “I’m only answering three questions about today and I get to choose. Go!” 

The chat blows up he hardly catches most of it. 

Picking one at random, “Bluespirit has beautiful blue eyes,” he didn’t say he would tell the truth. 

“Yes, Aang has used swords before, and nobody was injured, besides my pride… NO, I will not show you the footage of them kicking my ass BECAUSE that didn’t happen, I kicked their ass into next week.” 

_____________________________________________________

Bluespirit @bluespirit 

Whatever Sokka said on his stream are lies and slander. 

Likes: 595 Retweets: 207 

Sokka’s minecraft server @officialsokka✓  
Replying to @bluespirit  
Shut the FUCK up you shrimp.  
Likes: 2,353 Retweets: 578 

Toph’s y’know ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) dirt @officialtoph✓  
Replying to @bluespirit 

The TWiNks are fightING 

Likes: 12,343 Retweets: 4,546 

____________________________________________________

pennynotverywiseofyou: 

Reasons why YOU should be excited about Aangs video next week

1.The absolute chaotic energy that is aang meeting new people  
2.Sokka and bluespirit fought??????  
3.Did sokka use his boomerang??  
4.Aang and a sword???  
5.Swords???  
6.Two people absolutely going batshit with two swords.  
7.Its probs going to super relaxing because that’s how all of bluespirits videos are, and i’m hype  
8.Aang being serious???  
9.Need i say more?  
10\. Goddamn are you excited yet??? Because I AM  
11\. Baguettes and ice cream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway, life kinda got in the way, so that's why it's been 3 months, in that time we sold our house (woohoo) and i turned 18 so yeehaw for all of that i suppose. 
> 
> I started writing this, stopped writing it mainly because i didn't like the way it turned out then I came back a month later and realized it's as good as it'll get. thank you to the person who commented the other day (and for giving me a great idea you're the real MVP) and reminded me this was in my docs, lmao and thank you all for reading. 
> 
> 160 kudos after one chapter holy hell thank you btw again. 
> 
> I don't know when I'll be posting again, I'm moving in early January so I'll either post before then (unlikely but who knows) or in Feb thank you again for your being waiting : ) I'll shut up for now
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.


	3. As much as you can expect.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT THIS THING I STARTED WRITING ON A WHIM IS ALMOST A YEAR OLD (feb 27th) 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS I PROMISE EVEN IF I DONT REPLY ALL OF THEM MAKE MY DAY, THEY REALLY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME WORDS CAN NOT EXPRESS. MORE SHOULD BE COMING SOON HOPEFULLY why am i yelling 
> 
> anyway thank you so much again, cant believe we're almost at 300 kudos like wow

bananana:   
Ik its been a month since the video with bluespirit came out of aangs channel but i /cant/ stop thinking about that theres footage out there of sokka and bluespirit fighting 

dianasgay:   
my gf came into the bedroom (its our sex night) to find me watching youtube compilations of sokka she just backed out slowly.   
Notes: 275 #guess whos not getting any toniteee #tbh worth it #she needs to understand that her and him are on the same level #and i told her this when we started dating #thats a joke #i love my gf #i love sokka but its different 

lino:   
sex night???   
Notes: 345 #you need to schedule that??? 

dianasgay:   
Yeah, virgin   
Notes: 246 #we’re adults with jobs and school #we have to plan everythinggg 

____________________________________________________________

Sokka takes youtube very seriously, that’s why he finds himself absolutely shit-faced in front of a camera, Katara and Aang aren’t in better shape curled up on the couch next to him, looking dreamily at one another. Toph is on the floor laughing high off her ass with Appa (she much prefers weed to the beer they have) 

He’s not sure what possessed him to set up the camera and start filming but here they were, or here he was. 

“Kataraaaa why did you have to go and marry my best friend?” 

Katara snorts, “Why did you have to become best friends with my best friend?” 

“Ugh, I don’t like you.” 

“Let’s play truth or dare!” Toph suddenly yells from the floor, she’s still rubbing Abba’s tummy her head laid on his shoulder as she does so. 

“For that you’d have to get up.” 

“I totally have power to do that,” Toph states not moving in inch from her spot on the floor. 

“Do you?” 

Before Toph could say anymore, Katara spoke, “Just set up the stream, Sokka.” 

He looks at his sister, she already has her game face on, eyebrows frowned, mouth set, it would be a lot less scary if she wasn’t leaning into the hand that was playing with her hair. 

He jumps up from his seat, catching himself on the coffee table he quickly sets it up, everyone calling out their hello’s when it’s all set up. 

“Toph goes first since she suggested it.” 

“Sokka I dare you to drink Aang’s Special drink.” 

________________________________________________________

toocool:   
The absolutely betrayed look on sokka’s face at tophs first dare 

Notes: 134 #im kind of curious as to whats in that drink tho?? #it def affected sokka very much #and we all know that aang has a very high alcohol tolerance 

5life:

High toph is best toph

Notes: 20 #shes so chaotic #why they decided to stream at 1AM drunk and toph high unknown #but i for years will cherish this

nucci:   
y’all all i can think about is sokkas and katara’s yearly “small” convention im flying from fucking america to go to their convention in canada and theyre still calling it small??? Im just so ready for it 

Notes: 299 #self reblog #people rebloging this are talking about coming for the uk and japan #hello?? 

__________________________________________________________

“Hey this is, Sokka and Katara, here to say that our little convention that started all those years ago, isn’t so little anymore. We’ve had to upgrade the venues twice now, just to fit everybody in, we want this to be a great experience for everyone, so we’re pushing for May and we have more tickets up, more options for hotels, and such. Thank you so much!” Katara finished, smiling brightly, sending a look towards her brother afterwards.   
Sokka went on, ignoring his sister’s look.“Yes! Aang’s getting ready, we’re flying in more people, did we plan this last year? Nope but that’s why it’s every two years and we’re excited for everyone to be here, throughout the event we’ll have quiet rooms for those who need it during the day, plenty of signings and what not and new guests to be announced in the next few months!” 

The video doesn’t last much longer, going on to explain a few more technicalities, fading out with to a much younger Sokka playing the flute, out of tune, badly played but you can sort of tell it’s supposed to be all-star. 

____________________________________________________________

Will I aren’t @jeff96 

will sokka ever change his ending song? will i ever tire of twelve year old sokka attempting to play all star with a flute? 

Likes:1,238 Retweets: 23

heeereees lora @lorases 

Is jet going to be one of the guests?? because id totally go if he was, i miss jet 

Likes: 108 Retweets: 9 

Sokka’s roblox corner @officialsokka✓

New video with @katara convention time is almost upon us! youtube.ca/watch/convention/time

Likes: 10,385 Retweets: 309 

______________________________________________________________________

Zuko shouldn’t have done the video with Aang, not because it was a bad video or anyone found out who he was, no nothing like that. 

The main problem was that Aang added him to a group text with the rest of his friends, not a week doesn’t go by without one of them saying something in the chain, it’s either Sokka sharing memes at 1 or 2 AM or Katara sending them all vaguely threatening texts meant for Toph, or its Aang himself sending them all long texts telling them about his week. 

He much prefers Toph’s knock-knock jokes and creeping without any texts. He never sends his own unless absolutely necessary, which is getting more necessary with the more texts he gets from Aang in the chat and in their private texts; he wants to plan another video and from the number of texts soon. 

Uncle clears his throat, “Nephew, are you okay?” 

Zuko jerks up from looking at the wall of text from yesterday and the messages that are still coming one after another, his face flushes as if his uncle can read his mind, which he wouldn’t run by him, because for all he knows he could. 

“Fine?” his voice cracks, on the word, Uncle Iroh raises his eyebrows. 

“Are you sure, Zuko? You’re looking warm.” he brushes the arm away that Uncle tries to bring to his forehead. 

“I’m fine, really.” he wills the redness from his face, looking back down at his phone, still open in his left hand, “It’s just…” 

“Friends?” He supplies. 

Zuko’s shaking his head before he can even let that thought settle, “NO--I mean no nothing like that, remember a few weeks ago when I went out to do that thing? well it’s just those same people, they added me to a chat with all of them.” 

“So like friends?” 

His phone buzzes in his hand as he opens his mouth to reply, he quickly looks at his phone. 

Sokka more like socks: MY PIZZA POCKETS ARE COLD 

Evil queen of dirt: :p sucks to suck, mine are as hot as me 

WOTER: so mediocre 

Fly boy: Put them back in the microwave Sokka! 

Sokka more like socks: no,,,i refuse that was the time it said on the package and who am i to play god 

Fly boy: : o 

WOTER: you’re literally the only person who’s going to suffer 

Sokka more like socks: tomato sauce codl,,, 

Sokka more like socks: c r o n c h 

Evil queen of dirt: im leaving i can hear you eating cold tomato sauce from the livingroom 

WOTER: toph did you microwave rocks again? 

Evil queen of dirt: … 

WOTER: you’re buying a new microwave 

Sokka more like socks: HAH I knew it wasnt my fault 

Evil queen of dirt: shut up and eat your cold cheese 

Sokka more like socks: :000 

Faintly he can hear Uncle get up to make himself some more tea chuckling to himself, he briefly feels a flash of embarrassment, before his phone buzzes again. 

Fly boy: ZUKKOOO I can see you reading the texts, HI!!!!

He rubs his eyes sighing. 

Zuko: hi 

WOTER: hello Zuko. Toph where did you put your wallet im going to get a new microwave

Evil queen of dirt: havent seen it 

Fly boy: It’s on the tv stand! 

Fly boy: Zuko you should come by we can film more :ooo show me how to do that cool flippy thing!! 

Sokka more like socks: please zuko aang wont shutup until u fight him again 

Zuko eventually finds himself agreeing. 

____________________________________________________________________

Toph’s toe dirt transcribed  
19/11/28 EPISODE NAME: Rock ‘n’ Rock. EP NUMBER: 302

Toph: I was sitting in the living room the other night when fucking--sokka brusts into the room, keep in mind he never leaves the house unless with one of us but here he comes, Katara’s yelling about him trackig glitter into the house, so glitters everywhere from the sounds of it- 

Heavy sigh

Toph: he sits on the couch next to me, he smells of weed, and fruity drinks 

Toph: he’s breathing heavily, then he whispers in my ear--

Sokka: TOPH SHUT THE FUCK UP I TOLD YOU THAT IN CONFIDENCE 

Toph’s manic cackling.   
________________________________________________________________________

Two weeks later he’s getting ready to leave the house to head to Aang’s bags over his shoulders, he’s locking the door behind him when his phone starts ringing, he drops his keys in a rush to get it out of his pocket, fumbling he finally sees the caller id, it’s a blocked number, he stares a moment. 

His heart thundering in his ears, he answers it bringing it slowly to his ear. 

“Zuzu, I do hope you’re staying out of trouble~” comes a voice sickeningly sweet, a voice he mainly hears in nightmares with half-formed thoughts. 

____________________________________________________________________________

appaappreciationblog: 

REASONS WHY APPA IS A GOOD BOY 

1\. He’s a good boy   
2\. hes a good boy  
3\. NOT IN ENOUGH OF AANGS VIDEOS   
4\. SUCH A GOOD BOY   
5\. a sleby boy but a good boy nonetheless 

Notes: 20,39598

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the update!! also i was like panicking i was like what the fuck would iroh call Zuko???? he's always prince Zuko hello?????  
also please imagine the strongest worst drink possible for aangs drink, i tried googling some shit but apparently "worse drink to ever grace this godforsaken planet" isnt a good google search. 
> 
> thank you for reading, its getting juicy fellas.
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.


	4. As Fire Seeps In.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY LOOK A CHAPTER UPDATE  
i unfortunately/fortunately will not be writing about covid 19 because I FOR ONE would find that boring as shit to write, this is where i like to escape my real life so sorry if thats what you were looking for. as funny as it would be to write them all being stuck in a house together i'd rather forget that im stuck in the house.  
thank you to everyone who stuck around, i know i haven't been updating this as much as i want mainly because i decided to do two fan weeks one after another and write anything but this! but here this bad boy is! to anyone and everyone who read this well i was on a brief hiatus thank you so so much for reading and commenting and kudos-ing(?) all of you guys made my day and i cant believe this is already at 400 kudos like AH, i don't deserve this, this was really just something dumb i decided to write a year ago, because i couldn't stop thinking about it, and now there's so many amazing people commenting and liking and im just screams.
> 
> Grammarly is always yelling at me for the way that i type when i write this so, you guys have made it worth it.

dianasgay: 

u either like gaang bc found family or bc ure gay and think one of them is hot 

Notes: 2,954 #both? both. #ure just gay 

  
  
  


bearnakedladies: 

Three weeks and no new content from bluespirit guess ill die? 

Notes: 20

  
  


_

Sokka was a level headed person, he was calm, he was cool, and most importantly he was collected, even if Toph would say the exact opposite, but Toph isn’t here right now so he can think and say whatever he wants, and right now he is calm. 

CALM. OKAY? 

He’s totally not freaking out, not thinking about how he hasn’t done the one thing that Katara told him to do, the only thing she trusted him with, it’s not like the guilt isn’t eating him up inside or anything? No, he’s cool. It’s not like every time he’s in a room with her he can’t bring himself to look her in the eye… no, it’s just that his socks are always so much more interesting to look at. 

It’s not like she asked him to murder anyone, she only asked him to invite the one guy he was currently trying very hard to ignore. The guy that Katara wanted to be a guest at their event so technically she should be the one asking not him… or that’s what he’d been telling himself. 

He could’ve just messaged the group chat and gotten it over with, or even privately messaged Zuko he had his number and everything, they’ve had two very awkward conversations, all consisting of him sending him pictures of swordsmen and asking Zuko to rate their look, but!!! It was a conversation nonetheless.

He didn’t even have a good reason to tell Katara why he hadn’t done it yet he had lots of chances to ask. Too many. 

He takes another deep breath, staring down at his texts with the group chat opened, the last text from Zuko was over an hour ago so what was the point-- no he was going to do it, the event was less than six months away he should’ve done it a month ago. He was going to do the thing! He taps his phone to wake it up, quickly typing out a message.

Soaka: @restingbitchface

Soaka: dude 

He stares down, he waits for anyone to reply, he sees the bubble pop up to show Toph texting but nothing happens, it flashes away and he sighs, sinking back down into the couch, his leg bouncing trying to release some of his pent up energy. 

Ever since Zuko had become tentatively apart of their group things have been good, too good, he seemed to just slip in like he was always supposed to be there, even if Zuko didn’t talk much and rarely started conversations in the group, he seemed to match their weirdness, all his stunted half-jokes falling in with Toph’s, all his hard edges being softened by Aang’s carefully crafted messages, Zuko meeting his taunts and rising to his challenges and one-upping him. 

He liked Zuko, but there was just something not all the way there, even after the second video he filmed with Aang, he doesn’t open up, he doesn’t seem to believe that even after a month they’re friends. 

His phone shakes him from his thoughts buzzing in his hand. He looks down at the text with bated breath. 

To two brain cells and Katara has them both: resting bitch face: what. 

He can’t help the grin that spreads out on his face, pressing the notification, he opens it up, he ignores the one in the group chats instead scrolling down to their private texts. 

Me: heyyyy i was supposed to ask u this amonth ago, but do u want to be a guest at Katara and I’s convention. 

He sends the text before he can think about it, he goes back to the group chat. 

Soaka: nothing, just wanted to tell u ure a loser. 

resting bitch face: this is why we’re not friends. 

Soaka: Zuko i just wanted to let you know that your words hurt, and sometimes i lay awake at night thinking of the things you say </3 truly heartbroken 

Soaka: i will never heal 

resting bitch face: i hate you

Soaka: : 0 

Top: stop flirting in the group chat, you nasties. 

Confirmed water gun: Toph, your name in this groupchat is Top 

Soaka: yeha toph think before u speak 

Loving appa hours: OH so Toph’s name is sexual!! I didn’t know!!!

___

faralpepsi: 

If u dont think about how blue sprit went from only have 2,000 subs to almost 50,000 in a span of a few weeks then who r u 

Notes: 200 #i remember when i first started watching their videos and i searched their name on tumblr and only one post came up and it was about a shitty metal band that doesn’t exist anymore #i still have that screenshot #weve come so far 

armcells: 

Think about this pic a lot

[image]

Notes: 2,000 #look at those swords 

gaangID: 

[image description: a picture of Aang from the Gaang, and Blue spirit crossing swords, Aang a young man with warm skin, bald with arrow tattoos wearing a light blue shirt with red pants, lunging and with a sword in hand. Blue spirit wearing their signature black clothes head to toe, and blue demon mask, also lunging to meet swords with Aang, the sun setting behind them. End of ID] 

Notes: 2,085 #picture #image description 

Lore @lorie03 

The only way ive been surviving hs rn is because of toph’s podcast 

Likes: 23 Retweets: 3 

  
  
  


hana @tophhasmyheart 

I like how in the gaang fandom we dont say “i love you” we say “baby you’re my forever girl” and i think that’s beautiful 

Likes: 3,357 Retweets: 900 

  
  


Toph’s OUT OF PATience and dirt @officialtoph✓ 

Going in the group chat and throwing up in my mouth

Likes: 32,856 Retweets: 4,575 

  
  


Stealer of Toph’s patience @officialsokka ✓

Replying to @officialtoph 

It’s not my fault that blue spirit is just like that. 

Likes: 5,657 Retweets: 634 

~more replies to @officialtoph~ 

  
  


_

  
  


_ “Zuzu, you better not be drawing attention to yourself with that little… Youtube thing, Surely you know how that would be bad for the family, how do you expect to get your honour, not your blood right back? You’re only going to make him angrier.” Azula’s voice sickly sweet, “Zuko, you do want to run the company right? Imagine what grandfather would think about you spending your free time like that.” she keeps talking but he feels numb to everything, her voice only a backing track to all the things his father has done to him over the years, his blood is pumping in his ears, his breathing his fast, her words find on deaf ears but she’s already done her work, crawling under his skin, a virus investing his thoughts.  _

_ And suddenly he’s thirteen staring up at his father, powerful and rueful comparing nothing to the pain of his eyes pouring into him, the blood dripping from his face seems far off, he’d failed. It burns, he’s burning and it won’t stop spreading, burning and aching---  _

Someone’s touching his shoulder, holding him down, and he can’t fight it off he wants to fight but he can’t, he can’t see, he can’t breathe --- why is it so hard to breath? His ears are ringing, the hands touching him are warm, but Zuko’s made for pain and the touch is too gentle, and why can’t he getaway--

“Zuko! Zuko you’re okay, Nephew it’s just a dream, you’re with me, far far away from my brother.” his eyes snap open, his uncles looking down at him, with soft eyes, “You’re okay.” he lets his eyes close tightly, tears leaking down his cheeks, he takes his first deep breath, the hand on his shoulder rubbing up and down his arm, his skin tingles at the contact, he wants to jerk away, anything to make it stop, make the touching go away when everything feels like fire burning through his skin, eating away at his flesh, he reminds himself that it’s his Uncle and his Uncle would never hurt him--Has never hurt him, he’s only kindness has ever come from his Uncle. 

He gathers himself, trying to ignore the shame he feels when he looks up at him once more, worry lining Uncle’s face, his brows furrowed as, his mouth set, he smiles softly down at him after a moment. 

“Did I wake you?” his voice is rough, he had been so careful, he’d been trying to hide the lack of sleep from his Uncle, hoping to spare the worry he’d no doubt cause if he told him his nightmares had returned since Azula’s call, not that he’d ever been totally nightmare free. 

Uncle shakes his head, his hand falling to his side, Zuko tries not to let his relief show on his face at the action, Uncle sits down at the end of his bed, running a hand through his beard, “No, no, I was just finishing up my morning tea.” the look he gives him is of concern and he knows this, doesn’t mean he doesn’t have to keep telling himself it’s not pity. 

The amount of times this has happened, the number of times he’d had to be talked down after nightmares, or panic attacks from his Uncle outnumber any pity he’s ever gotten from the man, and that pity was only because the number of times he’s lost a card game to him. 

He picks at a place on his blanket, blue thread slowly unwinding from the seems, deciding not to try and decipher out what his uncle’s thinking until he’s in the right mind. 

“Zuko,” 

He nods his head, asking silently for him to go on. 

Uncle lets out a big sigh that sounds as if he carries the weight of the world on his shoulders, “I know that my brother did unspeakable things to you, and you’ve long given up on making him see your worth, but Nephew, these unspeakable things won’t go away if you keep ignoring them. Please think about going back to that doctor.” he squeezes his leg over the blanket, his words ring throughout his mind, he gulps. 

“I’ll think about it.” his voice sounds far away, as he rolls onto his side back to the room and his uncle, he holds his breath as he waits for the door to close once more, he knows there are a million more things Uncle wants to say to him, to try and help, because that’s all he’s done since he’s started living with him, is try and help, and all Zuko’s done is push him away. 

He’s should’ve listened to him, yet somehow it feels too late. 

_

  
  


dianasgay: 

DOES THAT MEAN THERES A GROUPCHAT FOR THE GAANG + BLUE SPRIT???

Notes: 3,008 #like not to yearn on main #but i would die to see there chats #it sounds so chaotic 

  
  


gil: 

I know im late to the whole gaang and blue spirit thing having only gotten into it a month ago,, but like thinking about all of them talking and hanging out makes me weep real tears, bspirit is just like hhh i want to know everything about them i want to know what their personality is like and how they interact with all of them, and im screaming over here, because of all the things that sokka says about them, because they honestly sound like a little shit, and i,,,yearning to hear more of the stupid shit they do. 

Notes: 243 #like ohmyfuck #how have i gotten this involved in this #gaang #blue spirit

  
  


chillll: 

I honestly don’t know how people stan Blue Spirit like he’s done nothing to earn it? He doesn’t talk? He doesn’t have a personality, he just stands there and does tricks with swords, like whats the fucking appeal 

lilhatdude: 

FINALLY, the day has come that blue spirit is big enough for hate. 

Notes: 432 #i think this is funny as shit #also tho i hate how everyone just decided to start using he/him pronouns when we actually dont know anything about them #reblogged #blue spirit #not posi 

_

Sokka is learning that now whenever he asks for questions, whether it is for a Q&A or a stream now, he going to be asked about Zuko or more importantly blue spirit, so when he’s nearing the end of his weekly stream at the part where he always asks for questions before he promptly passes out in bed, his eyes fighting to stay open. 

“Okay, y’all before I pass out, you know what to do, let’s go!!” he starts scrolling randomly through Tumblr, watching as the chat explodes as he likes random people’s posts, watching as people yell that’s their textpost or that’s their art. Making sure to reblog all of the art he sees, leaving little comments in the tags.

When he pauses on a post he doesn’t bother to read to look at the chat, choosing one random. 

He answers the one he knows right away, with how much Katara’s been drilling all of this stuff into his head, he thinks he can say the whole speel in his sleep at this point.“Yes, Katara and I are still working on the convention we will be posting an update soon of all the guests and ticket prices.” 

That’s when he sees the first one about Blue spirit and freezes in his tracks, he knew it was going to happen, knew people were going to get invasive the longer Blue Spirit was mentioned in their stuff. 

“I’m not answering any of the things you guys have to ask about Blue Spirit that’s not my place, keep your curiosity to yourselves or ask them yourself.” he moves on from that line of questioning the last thing he needs is for Katara to get on him about saying things about Blue Spirit before they even know for certain. He searches for another question, “Yes, Katara has been planning most things but I’m helping! Or I’m trying, but I back off when she gets this look in her eye,” he shivers. “My sister is mad scary.” 

_

  
  


#1 Sokka Stan @asshat

Sokka being so kind to blue spirit makes me weep, like wow basic human decency is my kink.

Likes: 2,094 Retweets: 20 

Sokka’s left nipple @ginajayson

Can katara be my wife yet? 

Likes: 14,356 Retweets: 294 

  
  


Fly boy 2000 @aangshere✓ 

Replying to @ginajayson

Mood

Likes: 233,945 Retweets: 54,675 

  
  


Stealer of Toph’s Patience @officialsokka✓ 

@bluespirit dont ignore my texts

Likes: 12,023 Retweets: 3,560 

  
  


_ 

Zuko doesn’t know how long he stands on their front porch without knocking but it’s long enough seeing as the next time he looks up from his phone, Sokka’s leaning against the door frame staring down at him all with a stupid smirt on his face that makes him want to punch him. 

“Lost?” 

Pocketing his phone he stares at him, he tries to fight the scowl off his face, “You asked me to come here.” 

Sokka scoffs, standing up straight, he turns and gestures to follow him, Zuko only hesitates a second, he feels almost naked without his swords strapped to his back, his mask nowhere in sight, he’s been here twice and both times he wasn’t empty-handed. 

He closes the door behind him, following as Sokka leads him to the “dining table” which is only a few steps off from the couch, he sits in one of the chairs it squeaking under his weight adjusts himself, Sokka sits across from him, shuffling through paperwork, he’s quiet which isn’t normal for the guy he’s met twice and sends tiktoks in the group chat at 2 AM, the serious set of his face, making Zuko wish he’d crack a joke or something anything to get rid of the tension in his body, the last time he sat across from someone with paperwork was years ago, and not a fond memory in the least. 

This is Sokka. He studies the line of his shoulders, the way some hair has escaped his hair tie, he focuses on all the parts that are Sokka. 

The house is silent only with the sounds of ruffling paper and a fan going softly, he catches himself looking around the open area, seeing an abandoned book on the couch, a small green jacket on the back of one of the chairs, the only indication of anyone being here.

“Everyone leave?” 

Sokka is still staring at the paper, “Huh?” he looks up at him, then nods, “Yeah Aang went to walk Appa and Katara’s off doing an interview for some nerd shit, and Toph’s off recording…” He trails off, zoning back on whatever he’s reading. 

He can feel his heartbeat pick up, he doesn’t know why he said he would do this, a part of his brain had been screaming at him as soon as he saw the text from Sokka the text asking him to be a guest, the screaming only getting more insistent when he thought through the things he would no doubt hear from his father if he said yes. Because  _ he  _ always knows, knows everything that Zuko tries to do, to get some happiness in his life, and there his father is like some shadow looming down staring at him, asking him “Zuko, do you really think that’s wise?” 

He’s snapped out of his thoughts when Sokka pushes the papers across the table, “This is the form we have you sign for the convention since you will only be doing one demonstration with Aang where he’ll be doing all the talking, and as per your request with no meet and greet, it’s straight forward,” he points to the place where he has to sign, “It might be weird to get this all set so you feel safe but we still have months of planning and we can always update if your comfort levels change, and Katara said if you need to back out at least give us two weeks notice, sound okay?” Zuko nods dumbly, looking down at the paper he can’t seem to focus on any of the words, he’s been trained for years to understand this stuff and yet he can’t seem to get himself to. 

He takes the pen Sokka offers him, signing on the dotted line. Sokka drags it over to him, nodding at it, he slips into it a folder, sighing loudly he leans back in his chair, his head tipping back, his eyes can’t help to be drawn to the strong line of his neck-- 

He drags his gaze to the painting of Appa on the wall. He can feel his face flush, picking at his fingernails. 

“Oh my God, I’m so glad this is over.” Sokka groans, face still pointed to the ceiling. 

Zuko can’t help the smile that spreads across his face, “Not a fan of paperwork?” 

Sokka points at him without looking at him, “Get that smug look off you stupid smug face, I don’t need to hear it from you, Katara’s been bugging me to ask you for weeks.” 

“You can’t even see my face.” 

“Shut up, I can tell.” 

_ 

  
  


queenbee: 

ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT WE HAD BOTH AANG SAYING HE WANTS TO MARRY KATARA AND SOKKA @ING BLUESPIRIT IN THE SAME DAY AND YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST BE CHILL???? 

Notes: 234 #blueboomerang #im screaming #bees buzzing #aang #gaang #i swear to god im going to actually cry about this 

  
  


transking: 

sometimes think its weird that people ship blue spirit and sokka (seeing as theyre litrally working with crumbs) but then i remember that the yuri on ice fandom was shipping characters that didnt even know each other 

Notes: 2,046 #maybe it different because these are real people #like people who have sexualities and lifes #blueboomerang #also the ship name is shit #caden chattering 

  
  
  


pennypickles: 

thinking about how if you go back far enough in the gaang tag youre met with no other than sokka’s fifteenyearold self with a fake beard. 

Notes: 200,204 #man i miss mr fire #its proof things are forever on the internet #sokka was baby #i can still hear that voice crack amen 

  
  


_

Sokka isn’t sure why he talked Zuko into staying longer, watching him sit on his couch curled up in the corner with his phone propped upon his knee. 

Why he asked the guy who he’s fought twice for shits and giggles, the very same person 

he’s always looking forward to the messages in the group chat.

he has to keep reminding himself that he doesn’t know Zuko. 

They sit in companionable silence, as the tv drones on about whatever, he scrolls through TikTok as Zuko does gods knows what on his. Sokka still feels charged hanging out with Zuko, by himself at least. If Toph were here he could at least have someone who was sort of talkative, hell even Katara would be better, but she’s not here he’s alone; alone with

Zuko. 

He tried to focus on his phone, he wasn’t really even watching the video’s that popped up, his brain frozen, Katara would say just to ask a question, and Toph would just ignore it until she couldn’t take it and start talking about whatever, and Aang wouldn’t be in this place because the dude is loveable and chatty. 

Sokka’s just about to open his big mouth and no doubt say something he’ll later regret when Zuko speaks up. 

“Do you want me to leave?” He asks in the same emotionless voice that he sometimes gets (aka most of the time they’re together in person, he wished it didn’t burn as much as it does.) 

Sokka sits up quickly from where he was melting into the couch, “No, no, no it’s cool,” he rushes and they way he says it makes it sound totally not cool. 

Zuko raises an eyebrow at him, “Are you sure?” 

He falls back into the couch letting his phone fall on his chest. “Yeah, I’m sure. Are you sure?” he pivots back.

Zuko looks away back to his phone, “I don’t know, this is awkward?” 

Sokka lets out a breathy laugh, “Dude, it’s so awkward.” 

Zuko gives him a small quirk of his mouth, that he interprets as a smile, “You know I won’t be offended if you want me to leave.” there’s that little glint in his eye he’s only seen once before, right before their “fight” 

Sokka fidgets with his phone case, snaping the already broken case to the back of it. 

He shrugs, “I don’t mind, you can stay, we’re friends right?” 

He wants to take it back as soon as he speaks it into existence, the quiet that meets his words are even more loaded than the silence from before he’s not sure he can take another second of it. 

He thought they were friends but maybe they’re not, maybe having online conversations and hanging out after filming aren’t enough for Zuko. 

Maybe, he’s too good for them with his, brooding looks and sharp eyes. 

He can feel Zuko’s eyes burning into the side of his face. “I don’t make friends.” 

He can’t help the shock that colours his face as his head whips around to look at him, he’s not looking up at him, his eyes are trained on his lap. He knows his mouth is open dumbly, because what does that mean to him? To all of them. He didn’t think they were best friends or anything, but he doesn’t think he can take the look Aang will no doubt make when he hears this bullshit. 

“What do you mean?” 

Zuko makes a strained sound in the back of his throat, “Exactly, what it sounds like, I don’t make friends.” 

Now it’s his turn to raise his eyebrows, waiting for him to say something more. Zuko only shifts uncomfortably under his gaze. Then he goes from sitting with his knees to his chest to his feet in a blink of an eye. 

He points over his shoulder still not looking him in the eyes, “I think I’m going to show myself out.” then he’s putting his sweater on, and fleeing to the door, his hands on the door before he’s on his feet and moving too. 

“Wait, I don’t understand, I thought we were your friends? We’ve been talking for like two months, Aang talks about you non stop.” he knows he’s running out of reasons to keep talking, he seems to have lost his thought process as soon as Zuko opened his mouth. 

Zuko freezes at the door, his hand still hovering above the handle. “I’ll see for the convention.” The door is being pulled open to early spring weather that hits him in the face with a force, Zuko’s gone, his back retreating down the sidewalk, hunched over with his hands in his pockets. 

He stands on their porch failing to come up with a reason as to why he should go after him. Either to get in a word edgewise, or just ask what he means at all. He doesn’t realize the sun is setting until Aang’s back and looking up at him, Appa trailing behind him. 

_ 

  
  


hebeans: 

Reasons why you shouldn’t watch jets videos

  1. Dudes just straight-up weird 
  2. Weird
  3. I dont like his hair
  4. Eboy? 
  5. Voice freaks me out 
  6. six 
  7. Bumi is the superior youtuber 
  8. Dude cant even use real swords 
  9. Upsets me on a personal level. 
  10. My girlfriend unironically called him hot one time 
  11. My mom said he looks like a very nice boy 
  12. My dad asked if he was still alive 
  13. Therefore my dad has seen the future. 

littlestlesbianinthebox: 

Eboy…? 

asses-up-for-naruto: 

Break up with your girlfriend 

Notes: 2,353 #long post #jet #youtubers #yt 

  
  
  


homieofsexual: 

As a nonbinary person i think its very sexy that sokka asked for my pronouns 

Notes: 235 #hearing the words ‘Ginny, sorry whats your pronouns?’ just keep repeating in my head #im not out to my family and just him saying it makes me feel like im real for the first time #gaang #sokka 

_ 

Toph’s Toe Dirt transcribed. 

2020/01/30 EPISODE NAME: New year, new dirt. EP NUMBER: 305. With guest: Suki. 

Toph: Hello and welcome to my podcast, Suki. 

Suki: thank you for having me, again. 

Toph: no prob, it’s only fair you save me from drowning and you get to be on the podcast, that’s the deal I have with all my guests. 

Suki: it was a kiddie pool, but I appreciate it. 

Toph: I’m 4’11 

Suki: You still could’ve stood up 

Toph: I don’t like this line of questioning, I’m going to pull the I’m blind card. 

Muffled laughter. 

Suki: You’ve played that card a lot 

Toph: I’ve decided to move on, you used to date Sokka tell me about that. 

Suki:...Well played. There’s not much to tell? We dated for a year it was fun, he was sweet. We just decided to break up because we both agreed we wanted to date more, y’know no hard feelings. 

Toph groans. 

Toph: you’re painfully boring, Sokka’s boring, I’m going to tell him that---You’re boring. 

Suki: for those of you who aren’t in the studio she just pulled out her phone and told Sokka he’s boring, 

A robotic voice reading off Sokka’s text: Aren’t you recording? Stop texting me you dumby, I’m busy. 

Suki laughing loudly, slightly muffled as if she’s hiding her face in her hands. 

Toph: Sokka, how can you be busy? 

Toph’s phone reading off a text: I’m doing that thing with -blank- -blank- remember?

_ 

  
  


heeana: 

ARE YOU TELLING ME SOKKA WAS HANGING OUT WITH BLUE SPIRIT??? 

  
  


lettucebee: 

that’s what people are claiming from toph’s podcast, but honestly, i wouldn’t believe it, everyone’s just so horny for them to be fucking, when they shouldn’t Sokka’s said he’s straight. 

joooleeeannn: 

They totally are, how could they not? It would be so hot XD 

michealwithab: 

I fucking hate this hellsite can straight girls/women stop sexualizing us please? For five goddamn minutes, even if they were MlM a big if on there, it’s still none OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS

Notes: 6,984 #gross #stop with this yaoi bullshit #seriously #im so tired #i just want two minutes #yall are like omg my god my gaybies until you see WlW #discourse #we’re human beings please just let us be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to post this so many times but ao3 was being that bitch, so here it is at an acceptable time, let me know if there are any mistakes besides the obvious ones, so i can make this as easy to read as possible.  
also feel free to always correct me with any of the stuff regarding Toph's blindness, as I am not a visually impaired person.  
another thing if you ever have any questions with any of the usernames if they're confusing with the gaang let me know okay? i try to keep their names in their goofy nicknames as much as i can but if there's any confusion let me know.  
UPDATE: please look at the amazing art astrogobo did on[tumblr](https://astrogobo.tumblr.com/post/619687172022386688/so-a-few-weeks-ago-almost-a-month-at-this-point)
> 
> thank you again for reading!
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.


	5. As We Drown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO. 
> 
> thank you so much for all the love this has gotten, it really means more to me than words can express, i hope you guys who are reading are also getting something out of this, even if it's just for as long as it takes you to read this chapter. I know life is hectic right now, with the blm movement and whatnot if you are out there protesting please be safe!! and if you're stuck at home with medical worries because of covid just know I'm rooting for you, and being safe is the most important thing! 
> 
> I ALSO CANT BELIEVE THIS HAS GOTTEN AS MANY KUDOS AS IT HAS, WHAT THE FUCK THIS IS ONLY THE 5TH CHAPTER. ANYWAY, I REALLY WANTED TO GET THIS OUT BEFORE THE END OF PRIDE MONTH AND IM REALLY CUTTING IT CLOSE. BUT HERE MWAH I LOVE U

fucku: 

we may live in this capitalist hellscape but at least i have this video of sokka tripping and falling and screaming

_ my muffin!! _

and that just gives me hope or something

notes: 2,659 #i love 1 (one) dumbass #last weeks stream was a time #gaang #sokka #my post 

sokkasleftnipple:

Bluespirits video is today!! After a month of nothing baby we got new content. 

notes: 25 #its not even out yet and im hype #blue spirit #blue/s #youtubers 

  
  
  
  


FNC is now under investigation?

By: Leigh Young

As of late last night, there are hintings of investigation at FNC, chairman Ozai Li has yet to comment on any allegations or rumours, the main building in Quebec unseemingly quiet where his daughter; Azula is currently working, whereas the chairman is in the Toronto offices...

-Read more-

_

Sokka had been staring at his wall for the last twenty minutes, he could hear Aang and Toph in the common area talking loudly but none of the words registered, his eyes still felt heavy with sleep threatening to fall, yet his body wouldn’t let him rest. 

It had been weeks since Zuko had run out of their house like there was a fire blazing behind him, Sokka is wishing more and more that he ran after him at that moment, but all he did was stand there and watch the door slam shut behind one of the most interesting people he’d ever had the pleasure of meeting-- 

Every time Zuko acted weird in the group chat or didn’t reply to one of their invites to come over Aang gave him a look, one that spoke of things Sokka himself would never understand, he could barely bring himself to talk in the group chat, how was he supposed to tell Aang the most hopeful and loving person Sokka had ever met, that Zuko simply doesn’t want to be their friend. 

He shook his head, forcing his body to cooperate, getting out of bed, pulling on the first pair of pants on his floor, his hair was no doubt a mess, pulling open his bedroom door he walked into the common area/family room where Toph and Aang were sat on the couch with a tripod set up in front of them. 

Aang turns on his knees on the couch and stares up at him with a smile that’s all too bright for the ten AM time, “Sokka!! Do you want to join us? I’m making Toph guess lip balm scents by just two sniffs!” 

He squints down at them, Toph is cleaning her nails with a toothpick, rubbing her feet on Appa’s fluffy stomach. “Why?” is all he can think to say. 

Aang gives him a look, raising one of his eyebrows. “Why not?” 

“Yeah, Captain boomerang why not?” Toph ever the helpful beautiful sprit. 

Sokka stares at them both for a moment, “‘Kay,” he shrugs, walking into the kitchen where Katara’s nursing probably her second cup of tea, a book spread out in front of her. 

“Proud of you for joining the world of the living.” 

“Don’t shame me, it’s only ten, ‘Tara,” he drags a hand through his hair, shuffling over to the coffeemaker, which blessedly still has coffee in it. He takes back any rude thing he’s ever said about Toph he loves her, he loves her so deeply, besides the time, she put milk in the coffee maker instead of water, which he refuses to let her blame it on being blind, that was just her being a dick. 

“Ten-thirty.” she corrects, turning the page of her book. 

“Shut up, not all of us wake up at ass o’clock time with their boyfriend to be gross.” 

“You wish you could.” 

“I don’t want a boyfriend.” 

“Uhuh, keep telling yourself that.” 

Sokka puts his coffee mug down at the table and sits down, “I’ll have you know I’m very comfortable in my sexuality as a straight man.” 

She hums not looking up, and like the demon she is, she just can’t let it go though. “What about David?” 

He sputters, throwing his hands up, “He wasn’t my boyfriend!” 

“Oh, right.” She looks up, her eyes locking with his intensely, that’s it he’s disowning her. “Sorry, what about the boy who you didn’t “Date”” she says with air quotes, “Who you just sometimes made out with, and probably had sex with on different occasions, David, you know him?” She flips her hair over her shoulder, eyes shining with something he things only little sisters can have, in their cold, cold dead hearts. 

“That was a lipase in judgement!” he explains, hands still waving around his head, he knows his voice cracked, his face heating up. “And how do you know we had sex? I didn’t tell you that, who told you that?” he wants to curse every family member that brought him to this point, to the point where he, a twenty-one-year-old man still gets voice cracks, curse his beautiful genes. 

Katara looks jarringly satisfied with his little outburst. “I didn’t until now,” she clicks her tongue and goes back to reading. 

Toph walks into the kitchen, leaning in the entryway, her arms crossed, a giant smile on her face, “Are we talking about David? Your fun little fling with a white boy? Because I got some juice on that.” 

“Stop exposing me!” he takes a gulp of his coffee and stands letting his chair scrape on the floor, he passes Toph in the doorway. 

“Oh, don’t get your boxers in a bunch, I’m just calling out what I know, and OH do I know some stuff.” 

“I hate all of you, all of you are horrible little demons who have infested my home,” he heads back towards his room needing a little longer of staring at a wall. 

“What about me Sokka!” Aang asks with a pout on his lips that is all too real for Sokka to deal with right now. 

He points at Aang backing into his room, “Not you Aang, you’re perfect and I love you,” he blows him a kiss, he closes his door, and sinks to the floor, cradling his coffee mug to his chest.

Looking down at his legs he only now realizes he’s wearing unbuttoned slacks from the dinner he went to a few nights ago, all along with his normal sleep shirt, that is exclaiming whore in comic sans, that randomly and without real reasoning has a target on the back.

Sokka slumps down the wall, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. 

Sokka tries not to think about his time with David, it had happened right after Yue had passed, and he tries desperately not to think about it, everything had been chaotic and confusing and all too consuming, its been years but something about it makes him still feel as if he is drowning. 

He takes another careful sip of his coffee, ignoring how it’s cooling faster than he’s able to drink it. 

Maybe some part of him doesn’t want to admit that things with David were good, he didn’t see himself staying with him forever, but he was fun and relaxing to be around. Then he feels guilty when he thinks about Yue. 

Thumping his head against the wall, he squeezes his eyes shut. A soft knock forces him out of his thoughts before he can say anything the door opens, and Katara’s there looking sad, for reasons unknown to him.

He pushes down his feels and sits up straight, something in him telling him he needs to listen to whatever she’s about to say, to comfort her. 

“What’s up?” he asks patting the floor next to him an invitation. 

She sits down, long hair flowing over her shoulders as she tucks her knees to her chest, her arms wrapping them around tightly. “I shouldn’t have brought up David, I--I forgot it happened right around the time, she um..” 

He shakes his head quickly, wrapping his arm lightly around her shoulders, “It’s okay, don’t worry about it, I’m over it.” 

She stares at him, her eyes deep, he knows she’s seeing something different than what he’s trying to out-worldly express from the deep crease between her brows. “Are you though? Is this even about Yue? or is this about David, and you denying your sexuality,” 

He lets out a breath, putting a hand over his heart, “Little brash there, bud. I’m in a time of need.” 

She rolls her eyes. 

She punches him lightly in the side, he winces, the girl’s damn strong even without putting much force behind him, rubbing his side he pulls her closer to his chest, “You’re so fucking rude.” 

She pushes him away, “You know that’s not what I’m talking about, I’ve seen the way you look at men, I know what I see, even your apology all those months ago it didn’t seem genuine! It’s okay if you like boys Sokka, nobody's going to hurt you, and if they try they’ll have to go through me, and I can tell you Toph would too, she would fight for you.” 

He scoffs looking down at his hands, and his reflection in his coffee, “Toph would fight for anyone.” 

“That’s not what I’m talking about,” She lifts his chin, so he’s looking at her face on, her eyes are serious, warmth seeping from her, in a way that makes him feel loved in ways only she can, he thinks of all those years when it was just them after their mom was gone, and their dad was on a tour, and how she took care of him for years, never batting an eye, taking care of GranGran effortlessly it seemed, at such a young age, and he wishes that he wasn’t such a little kid then so he could’ve seen her and seen how much she was struggling, yet he failed as a big brother. He just hopes he’s doing better now, as she looks at him with all the love in her heart, “I don’t know all your feelings, nor do I really want to. But I’ve seen the way you’re struggling, I saw it when you met David, I saw it when you first met Jet as much of a dick he is, he’s not ugly exactly. And I saw it again recently…” she trails off. 

He stares at her, waiting for her to finish. “What?” 

She tilts her head to the side, “Well… Zuko?” 

He looks at her, and he looks at her, and his brain feels as if it’s left the building because no thoughts head empty. “Zuko?” He questions. 

“Er. ah. He’s kind of hot? And y’know you’re not very good at disguising when you’re checking someone out…?” 

**What. **

**Huh. **

“Katara you’re not making sense.” his throat feels suddenly dier than any dessert, he takes a sip of his coffee but that only stands to make him cough.

“I’m not saying you have feelings or anything! But I’m just saying you’ve kind of been checking him out... A bit.” She winces as her words fail to be graceful, like that’s her biggest concern and not how she’s currently shattering his brain. 

“I don’t like Zuko!” 

She rubs a hand up his arm. “I know, that’s not what I’m talking about.” She raises an eyebrow. 

He soothing words fall on deaf ears, “Even if I did like men, which uh probably, I would never like Zuko, I have taste, and he’s a dick!” he stops himself breathing heavily. 

Katara stares at him, “What happened?” 

“Nothing!” 

“What happened?” She gives him a quizzical look, “Do I have to talk to him?” she goes on. 

when did his sister get so protective over him? last he checked he was the older sibling. 

He shakes his head, setting his coffee on the floor, he grabs her hands, “Nothing happened, and I don’t need you to make it something it’s not. He’s fine.” He forces a smile. 

She looks like she doesn’t believe him, and God he can’t lie to her, he deflates, letting his hands drop to the floor, he pulls his legs to his chest. “I--I umm..” he runs a hand through his hair in frustration, “He-- he said we weren’t friends when I had him come over to do paperwork, he said--that we’re not friends?” 

Katara’s face is motionless for a second, blank then it’s just soft as she gazes at him, it's not the heated angry that he was expecting, she starts twisting hair around her finger as she thinks, “You know that might be something that’s hard for him to admit, and normally I would want to demand what he could mean, and some part of me wants to just for Aang’s sake, but I’m not going to, we’re going to wait this out okay? And if he says something to you let me know?” She stands then, giving him a smile over her shoulder, she gone, the door softly closing. 

_

  
  


Thinking about Aang ;) @gingerswin

we were really blessed this week huh, first Aang’s video with Ty Lee testing who was more flexible, then Sokka’s video with Toph where he tried to teach her to drive. 

Likes: 204 Retweets: 30 

  
  


dont wanna @hannascries

Replying to @gingerswin 

Dont fucking forget about bluespirits video,,,, theyre straight up killing it 

Likes: 23 Retweets: 2 

  
  


Sokka’s Roblox’s corner @officialsokka✔ 

This week’s video I taught toph to drive, please don’t try this at home.

www./youtube/watch=12scsvj 

Likes: 102,496 Retweets: 398

  
  


Aang is here @flyboy✔ 

Look Ty Lee!!! [ www./youtube/watch ](http://www./youtube/watch=TyLee)

Likes: 103,934 Retweets: 10,00 

_ 

  
  


The longer Zuko went avoiding Aang, Katara, and Toph the more problems he was going to have, it’s not like he planned this out to a T. People just normally didn’t want to spend time with him after meeting him, and that’s--It’s fine. He’s learned to be okay with it. He had to be, after Mai and he had broken up he just expected for him to be alone. He had an uncle and that should be enough, it had to be enough. 

The longer the messages, and texts came in the more he found himself not reading or just skimming them, it’s not like he owed them anything, he didn’t really know them did he? They’re just people he met through youtube, he wasn’t even supposed to meet anyone through it. Youtube was just supposed to be something that filled up his free time, not that his father wasn’t watching his every move, he always would be. 

Nothing was supposed to come of it. 

Yet, here he is months later with four new numbers in his phone, and questions he doesn’t know how to answer. 

One of those four people already knows who he is! He should’ve left as soon as Katara found out. 

He forcibly shoves those thoughts out of his head, focusing on the swing of his swords as they cut through the air, the weight in his hands, the deep breathing, the camera pointed, making sure he’s still in shot, he can’t even remember if he turned it on, but in that second he can’t bring himself to care. 

Nothing matters right now outside of this bubble. 

_

Toph’s armpit dirt @officialtoph✔

You know whats very cash money of sokka letting me be his GPS, thats right baby, i still have a youtube channel. 

Likes: 23,435 Retweets: 932 

  
  
  


Aang is here @flyboy✔

Replying to @officialtoph

Here’s the link!!! [ www./youtube/watch/tophthegps ](http://www./youtube/watch/tophthegps)

Likes: 30,854 Retweets: 3590

  
  
  


_

Sokka was going to lose his mind, it’s been three weeks since that fateful conversation with Katara, and in that time he’s had two streams, more convention stuff that he always manages to forget happens at this time, but the thing that’s been bugging him the most is; Zuko. 

He knows he’s been avoiding only him! And Sokka’s starting to find that both very unsexy and very painful, he knows this is the truth because whenever Zuko’s chatting with the others in the groupchat and Sokka comes in to add on the conversation and suddenly it's a ghost town. 

Either Zuko’s feeling guilty or he’s showing his true colours and it’s only a matter of time before he’s not talking to any of them. 

It makes Sokka want to scream. 

It also happens that after that oh so sweet conversation with his sister, he noticing more and more that she’s fucking right! And he hates that, he hates that his sister figured this shit out before him. 

It’s not like he thought he was exactly straight after everything that he’s done, it’s just...he thought it would be okay if he ignored it. It’s not like he didn’t think his family would disown him or anything, he just the thought he would meet the right girl and it wouldn’t matter, and at first, he had thought that was Yue, then Suki, he now blames that foolishness on being young and in love. 

But now it feels like a blindfold has been ripped away; because the fact of the matter is he stares at men a lot. Like more than “sometimes” like as much as he looks at women and fem people. 

And holy fuck are masc people attractive. 

He’s pondering this as he sets up his stream for the night, well still pondering it. He’s also still pondering the text he sent two nights ago in stupid desperation just to get Zuko to say _ anything _to him, the text still sat unread. 

He’s got to give it to him, Zuko’s amazing at ignoring his problems. 

He doesn’t know why this is still bothering him, it’s not like they’ve known each other as long as he’s known Toph and Aang. They’re not close. 

He’s just started streaming when Toph sticks her head in the door, and chat starts blowing up with exclaiming: TOPH. 

“Sokka, Katara says to stop being a whiny baby.” 

He whips his head around, hearing something in his neck crack, “Tell Katara I’m streaming.” 

Toph looks smug as she smiles. “I was hoping you were. Katara didn’t even say that.” she shrugs and turns.

“You can’t bully me in my own house!” He yells after her, she cackles in response. 

“This is technically my house!” she hollers, leaving the door open. 

Before he can get up and close the door, Aang’s there, “Hi! Sokka, are you and Toph fighting again? Do we need to have another family meeting? Because last time Katara just ranted for twenty minutes and I don’t think Appa can take it. He gets anxious when we raise our voices.” he stage whispers the last part, like just the thought of Appa overhearing is too much to bear. 

Sokka squeezes his eyes shut, ah this sweet spring child. He opens them again to see Aang still standing there and now looking very concerned. 

“Do we need another family meeting?” he asks in a soft voice. 

“No, Aang. Toph’s just like that.” 

He smiles big and bright. “She is just like that, huh?” he seems to just notice the camera because he smiles even wider and gives another smile. “Oh hi! I forgot this was Sokka’s streaming night! Because he forgot to put it on the calendar. Anyway!” with one more pointed look at Sokka that’s filled with too much concern for his liking right now, “I need to talk to you after Sokka, bye guys!” he gives a wave, closing the door quietly behind him because he’s a fucking angel. 

He turns back to the stream, the chatbox still blowing up, “He’s too pure,” He mumbles to no one in particular. He shakes his head, “I guess that’s my introduction for today.” 

Reading through the messages, to pick one of random to answer. 

“Yes, Toph is just that chaotic all the time, it isn’t a character she plays, she’s been like that ever since I met her, and that’s something because I met her when she was like twelve.” he takes a sip of the water. 

Reading off the next question he sees, “Yep, she’s only eighteen, no I don’t think she’s ever eaten metal.” 

. 

His stream is winding down after watching one too many tiktoks, and answering as many questions as he could, he hears his phone buzz, he normally tries not to answer texts when he’s streaming, but something in him reaches for it before he can process. 

_

Toph’s Toe Dirt transcribed 

2020/2/27 EPISODE NAME: Dirt Cop. EP NUMBER: 309. 

Toph: I’m going to start this week with talking about something else. 

Toph: I know, surprise.

Toph: Afterwards, I will rate your dirt. I had a dream--

Toph: Not a weird dream, I had a dream where wait for it-

Toph: I was a cop, now listen. First of all this was a different world, not ours, but second of all, I woke up crying because it was so fucking funny. 

Toph: Third of all, I would never become a cop, like fuck the cops, and fuck the law, I’ll fuck shit up. Sokka upon finding me crying and laughing in my room, just like started patting my head? Like what the fuck. I did not sign up to being pat like a dog, that’s why we have Appa. 

Sokka from someplace in the house: Stop telling people I pat you like a dog, that’s just weird!! 

Toph:--ANYWAY--in this dream, I was a cop, and Sokka was there like being a weird lawman, and for some reason, Aang had just died, like I wish could’ve seen his face when I told him that afterwards, but alas the noise he made was pretty fucking good too. 

Toph: I don’t remember the rest of the dream, but I think I ran away afterwards and lived in a forest and if that doesn’t fuck than I don’t know what does. 

_

dianasgay: 

yknow what keeps repeating in my head? the yell sokka let out when toph took a really sharp turn like he just belted it out, and I can’t stop 

Notes: 394 #someone make a remix of all the sounds he made #make another one of tophs cackling i will live for eternity if these are made #if you dont i will #diana shut up 

hesadudeshesadude: 

how does one try to even drive with only being able to see like vague outlines with good lighting, how are you not terrified of driving? Toph? 

littlemissidiot: 

Toph is so chaotic, she’s done so much shit, driving is probably nothing

Notes: 3043 #shes that powerful #being blind will not stop her 

_

Katara @katara✔ 

Sokka’s outfit today consisted of a tshirt proudly proclaiming: whore in all caps, with a truly dashing pair of slacks. 

Likes: 34,648 Retweets: 3953 

Katara @katara✔ 

You may be thinking Katara, why are you telling us this? Well because I cannot as a younger sister let this pass me by, I will make fun of him any chance I get, and before you think this can’t be real here’s a picture. (yes he did consent to this) 

[image] 

Likes: 100,353,45 Retweets: 33,445

  
  
  


Gaang image descriptions @gaangdescritption 

Replying to @katara 

[Image description: a picture of Sokka a known popular YouTuber, commonly known as part of the gaang, a tan-skinned young man in his twenties, with his hair down around shaved sides, he’s sat on a couch with his legs spread with a phone in hand not looking at the camera, he’s wearing a blue shirt with all caps the shirt exclaims; WHORE, with a nice pair of black suit pants unbuttoned with red boxes showing at the top of the pants. End of ID] 

Likes: 34,343 Retweets: 232

  
  


Sokka Roblox corner @officialsokka✔ 

Replying to @katara 

ngl i look good

Likes: 45,343 Retweets: 342 

  
  


Toph’s armpit dirt @officialtoph✔

Replying to @katara

why did no one tell me that Sokka actually has really stupid hair?? and has horrible fashion sense?? 

Likes: 23,232 Retweets: 645 

_

Zuko can’t tell how long he’s been sitting outside with his feet in the grass when his uncle sits down next to him, “Hello Nephew,” 

He nods vaguely watching the sunset, he can’t remember what he had done that day, normally he’d feel his day slipping away and grasp for it not to go so fast, yet all he can think about is when he can finally lay back down in bed and forget his thoughts for a little while. 

He doesn’t want uncle to worry so he’s been waiting for the time to come for it to be a reasonable time for him to head to his room, it doesn’t help that his uncles friends were here, any other day he would have dealt with them but today, everything just felt too much. 

“Did something happen?” The warmth of the hand on his shoulder almost makes him jerk away when his brain connects that uncle is safe, and his touch is safe. His brain is sluggish tonight from the look he sends him. 

“No, nothing happened.” 

“Are you sure?” 

He nods again, his throat feeling oddly tight. 

Uncle sighs loudly like the weight of the world is on his shoulders, “You know, Zuko. It’s okay to talk to me about these things.” 

He shakes the handoff of his shoulder, brushing a hand through his hair, he slumps down against the house, “Nothings wrong, really,” it doesn’t even sound convincing to his own ears as he says it, when did all his words start to sound so hollow to his own ears? Or had it simply always been that way. 

His uncle doesn’t try to reach out again, staring out at the sunset, his legs crossed, he hums softly, not saying anything, only the sounds of bugs chirping, the city feels far away in the moment. “Is it about those friends you made?” 

He shakes his head too fast to be considered the Zuko standard, he starts picking at a loose thread on his sweats, “They’re not my friends.” 

The look Uncle gives him looks unbearably sad, his brows furrowed, his hands clasping each other in his lap, “Oh, Zuko. You may not have considered them your friends yet, but this is the closest you’ve gotten to having a connection to since Mai. Zuko you deserve to be happy, no one’s going to stop you.” he can feel the _ anymore _he almost tacked on, he shrinks in on himself his nails biting into his arms as he squeezes them. 

“I need you to be happy,” Uncle goes on, “You can’t keep hanging around with your old Uncle.”he laughs, he stands then straightening out his shirt. 

“Am I cramping your style Uncle?” he asks, trying to lighten the mood. 

Uncle seems to think it’s the funniest joke ever told, with the way his shoulder's sake, “A bit,” he says with a wink, he closes the sliding door behind him.

Pulling his legs tighter to his chest he takes out his phone not thinking, opening it to his messages pressing on a contact he hasn’t messaged in months maybe a year at this point. He keeps rewriting and rewriting the text, he doesn’t know how to reply to the last one from them. When he finally settles on a reckless and simple:

Me: Can we meet?

_

  
  


Where is Ozai Li’s son? 

By: Liliana Davidson. 

Everyone knows that the famous businessman Ozai Li’s son has been living with his uncle, but is there more? Mr. Li’s son would be twenty-two now and nobody has heard a word if he’s coming back to the family business and now with the maybe investigation of the business it’s even quieter, not even Mr. Li’s daughter has been seen, where she is normally outspoken and very in the business where she’s currently working as she finishes her degree, with the speculation that she’ll be taking over one of the branches after she completes. Ozai himself is currently hiding out in his penthouse...

-Read more- 

  
  


**Buzzfeed. **

Top 10 Looks Sokka Has Blessed Us With. 

By: Joana Billnard. 

_ 

Sokka locks the door and turns to come face to face with Aang’s camera who’s sat in front of it on the porch swing, he stops talking enthusiastically when he notices him, he backs away putting his hands up. 

“You saw nothing.” He turns on his heel jumping down the two steps to the pathway, Appa’s laying under a tree in the shade, he doesn’t even pick his head up as the gate creaks open. 

“Where are you going Sokka?” Aang calls after him. 

“Just getting out, can’t stay in there with the energy Toph and Katara have created in there.” 

Aang laughs, “You know Katara always gets like this when your dad comes to visit,” 

He's reminded again of the text he got a few nights ago, hoping and wishing it would be from Zuko when it was from his father. 

He shrugs his shoulders, “Yeah, I just thought maybe this time she’d be fine, but no, dad had to go and say he has something serious to talk to us about, then with the convention so close, she’s stressed.” he shoves his hands in his pockets, rocking back on his heels. 

“Yeah,” Aang says rubbing the back of his neck like this is somehow all his fault. 

“Don’t tell Katara I’m picking up dad on the way back,” He said trying to point sternly at Aang it falls flat when Aang nods seriously, “Dude,” he yells over his shoulder, “Don’t worry, she’ll be fine!” 

He’s still early walking so he takes his time, getting on the bus at the further bus stop, getting off when it’s closer to the airport, he takes his time stopping at a few stores, just trying to be around _ people _without being Sokka The Youtuber. 

It’s as he’s standing in arrivals looking down at his phone, trying to pass time faster, his knee won’t stop bouncing as he waits, even at 21 he still always nervous about his dad coming to visit, he guesses he’s really not that different from 15 year old him. 

He scrolls through twitter, Aang’s tweeted a few times since he’s left the house, Katara’s tweet about him is still blowing up he goes through the replies barely reading them, he leaves likes on the ones that grab his attention, but doesn’t reply to any, he’ll maybe remember to do that later, right now he keeps focusing on his breathing and not the people around him. 

Someone clears their throat he jerks his gaze up expecting to see his father but instead comes face to face with Zuko, who’s fidgeting with his sweater, he’s looking at him though, and Sokka can’t help but notice that he still finds him fucking attractive, goddamn fuck. 

He raises an eyebrow, out of all the things he thought Zuko would do if they saw each other in public again he didn’t think this. 

Hell, he wouldn’t know what he would do if he saw Zuko in person. 

He realizes he’s been staring too long, he doesn’t take his eyes off of him as he pats the seat next to him, Zuko awkwardly nods and sits down next to him, a bag dropping to his feet. 

He doesn't feel the anger he expected to feel, after being left on read. 

“Uh...What brings you to the airport?” Sokka finds himself asking lamely. 

Zuko runs a hand through his hair, “Umm, picking up.” he says quietly, and Sokka forgot how his voice sounded when he wasn’t upset, how calm and raspy, he can’t keep his eyes on Zuko and he looks out at the waiting area. 

“Uh yeah, me too. Picking up my dad.” he shoves his phone in his pocket ignoring the buzzing of notifications. 

Zuko stands suddenly, “Ah, sorry, I didn't think-- I should've not have come over here, I’m just gonna,” he points vaguely over his shoulder.

Sokka finds himself jumping up as well, he doesn’t reach out for Zuko, “It’s fine, really, Zuko. I’m glad you came over, uh wanted to talk to you anyway?” it comes out as more of a question, but from the way that Zuko relaxes, he knows he said the right thing. 

Zuko tilts his head to the side, “Really?” he asks, his eyes flashing with an emotion Sokka can’t pick out, it's gone before he really thinks to look more into. 

Rain beats against the ceiling-high windows outside, Sokka shivers, putting his hands in his jean pockets, he rocks back on his heels. “Yeah. I just wanted to say to stop ignoring Aang, and them, it’s unfair, I know we had--whatever that was, but don’t ignore them, yeah.” he looks down at his scuffed boots. "it's okay if you just want to wash your hands off all of us, you don't owe us anything."

The touch of a hand on his arm shakes him out of his thoughts, he stares at Zuko’s face, the scar marrying the left side of his face, he locks eyes with him, the air leaves his lungs momentarily, Zuko looks just as shocked as he is with touching him he doesn’t move his hand away. 

“I shouldn't have done that, what I said to you, was--ah, not good?” His eyes trail away from his to the floor, he lets go of his wrist, arm falling to his side.

God, he doesn’t know what to say, he stares at the ceiling, hoping a god out there hears him and understands why he’s suffering. 

He levels his gaze with Zuko once more who’s still staring at his feet, “Nah, it wasn’t good, but hey, you can always try again? I know Aang wants to spend more time with you, same as Toph and Katara, and me…” he curses himself for being so clumsy with his words. 

The way that Zuko’s head whips up is concerning but the look in his eyes is worse, it looks like a complete shock like he didn’t expect for any of the words to come out of Sokka's mouth. 

“I just. I’m sorry.” 

Sokka brushes it off, shaking his head, “No need, I get where you’re coming from,” he rubs the back of his neck, “Sometimes I can overstep. I know I’m hyper, and say things that shouldn’t be said.” 

Zuko shakes his head at him, “No, it’s my fault. I’m not good at the whole-” he gestures between them, “Thing, I don’t--” before Zuko can finish, Sokka sees someone step up behind him, cutting off his words, with hands that cover Zuko’s eyes, he doesn’t flinch back unlike the times that Zuko had been with them, Sokka’s heart sinks, as the girl very blandly says. 

“Guess who.” 

Zuko spins around, hugging the girl tightly, she looks at him, impressed, her dark hair done up in an elaborate hairstyle, eyeliner smudged from the long flight. Sokka smiles awkwardly, he almost wants to leave, not interrupt this--whatever this is. 

Yet before, he can even say anything, they’re letting go, and Zuko’s facing him, and his face is lighter than he’s ever seen, even if this girl's only mood is gloomy she makes Zuko beyond happy. 

“Who’s your friend?” The girl asks, not taking her eyes off of him, he gulps, if he thought her hair was intense along with her makeup, it’s nothing with the whole look, she’s wearing shoes that look like they could crush a man. 

“Oh, ah Mai, this is Sokka. He’s umm… I met him through work,” He says weakly. 

Mai takes it as it is, sizing him up for a few more seconds before she’s turning back to Zuko, “Let’s go, I travelled from China for this, I need to sleep,” She grabs Zuko’s hand and pulls and they’re leaving.

Zuko, looking frazzled, gives him a little wave and a “Bye, Sokka.” Sokka waves back but his heart isn’t in it. 

He wants to ask what else Zuko was going to say, the thoughts run through his mind, of pulling him away from Mai and just asking what he could possibly have wanted to say. He couldn't blame Zuko for wanted to wash his hands of them, he didn't sign up for all of them, he knows they can be a mess. 

Mai and Zuko. Hmm. 

A hand lands heavily on his shoulder, and he jerks around looking up at his dad, who looks like he’s been waiting for some time. 

“Who was that?” 

“Huh?” His mind is still processing everything that’s happened in a span of minutes, “Oh, um. That was a fri--someone I know, and his girlfriend?” 

Dad raises his eyebrow, “Unsure if it’s his girlfriend? or unsure if you know him?” 

He takes a deep breath, ignoring the implications of those questions his father meant nothing by. 

He shrugs, “Yeah something like that, but who cares, you’re here.” and he can’t help the smile that breaks out on his face, he'll figure out what Zuko could mean later, now he has this. He wraps his arms around his dad’s shoulders. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too, son.”

_

  
  


hotstufflukewarmmess: 

List of reasons why Hakoda is Best Dad. 

  1. Didnt leave for milk and never come back 
  2. Is the father of Sokka and Katara which is so funky fresh 
  3. Nice beard 
  4. Raised two kids by himself well being in an active war zones 
  5. Was absent but always tries to be there for his kids
  6. Calls his kids and their friends every week 
  7. Can’t sing and i think thats funny so its going on the list (can any dad really sing?)
  8. That one video of Sokka where he gives advice to kids without families or good dads (i weep) 
  9. Why arent all dads like him? 
  10. Is like a father figure to everyone in the gaang and im just weak okay? 

Notes: 4,945 #leave me alone #why cant hakcoda be my dad? #gaang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again thank you for reading, and thank you again for 700 kudos, that's ahhh amazing, im sorry if you were disappointed with this chapter, but this is mainly just for fun (like all fanfic writing should be) 
> 
> just to preface this as well, I did not know that the writers of avatar the last airbender did such a mix n match of Asian cultures and others when i first started writing this (fellow white people lets try to be fucking better like my god) so i was unaware that Zuko was supposed to be Japanese (when i went on behindthename it said Chinese, and i heard later from someone on Tumblr that he was Japanese? that could be wrong as well im just very confused) therefore i gave him a Chinese surname, which I am sorry for sjgisjg. let me know if i should change it! does anyone even read these?
> 
> also if there is any massive mistakes let me know! as i didn't get to edit well, I'm currently at my dad's house and keep getting asked things, and i don't have anywhere to put my laptop so haha, i am out of my element 
> 
> anywho, thank you to anyone who commented on chapter four that went unanswered, I promise i read them and loved them, im just very scatterbrained and not too good with wording the well. have a lovely day/night/whatever time is fake. 
> 
> Come bother me on Tumblr! I tend to be annoying when im writing so i update my word count and complain about whatever. I'm two-trucks-in-love 
> 
> stay safe~ 
> 
> https://tinyurl.com/y7nanpy7 art by astrogobo
> 
> more art by coloredsketchespro on tumblr: https://tinyurl.com/y5lznppr
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.


	6. As We Fall Forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me updating? unheard of. 
> 
> anywho thank you for being patient with me yet again, i had my wisdom removed so i was recovering from that for a while, if u were u wondering it does not unlock all the wisdom, if anything it got rid of more wisdom. 
> 
> and lastly i would just like to say WHAT THE FUCK 1000 kudos everyone SHUT UP,,, IM CRYING

hatgay: 

you may be thinking Bennie you should be sleeping, but alas i cannot because my fav bicurious youtuber is streaming for 24hrs for charity, i will simply be a zombie at work 

Notes: 209 #its a sacrifice im willing to make #please dont yell at me about calling him bicurious i havent slept in awhile #bennie buzzing #sokka 

  
  


little bit @littlebittle 

YALLL YALL YAlll i know its dangerous for me to be thinking, dont want to use all my brain cells im supposed to use for getting my doctorate and whatever BUT im thinking about B.S on tophs pcast 

Likes: 2,787 Retweets: 98 

  
  


Superior Homo @vintagegarlic 

Replying to @littlebittle 

now u got me thinking about what their voice sounds like, bruh not cool. 

Likes: 21 Retweets: 6

  
  


_ 

  
  


Zuko wakes feeling warm and comfortable for the first time in what feels like years, he takes a moment to breathe in before opening his eyes, not yet ready to face the day ahead. When he finally opens his eyes he comes face to face with dark eyes already staring at his face intently, he jerks back hitting his head on the wall. 

“Jesus Christ, Mai.” he grasps at his shirt trying to calm his heart, Mai barely lifts an eyebrow at his reaction. 

“You really haven’t changed, have you?” 

He runs a hand through his hair, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He stares at the wall, he doesn’t think he can deal with all this soul searching early in the morning. Ever since Mai had started going to therapy and living away from her parents she’s gotten a lot talkier than he’s used too. He’s barely spoken to her when she finally got out from under Azula’s foot and he was still trying to get used to living with one functioning eye and one barely functioning, they were long over and everything was up in the air, and Uncle was still trying to get him to see a therapist of any kind, then years after the fact, he’d gotten a text from her asking if they could meet and talk things out, and since then they’d tried to stay in contact even if it was one text a month, and now here she was once more under the same roof as him and his Uncle staring at him with her dark eyes that know too much about his past. 

“Get up, Iroh’s made breakfast, and I can’t survive anymore one-on-one talk.” She gives him this smile he never remembers seeing when they were ‘young and in love’ he tries to return the smile that she just rolls her eyes at then she’s swiping out of the room with her black robe trailing behind her. 

He stares after her for just a moment yearning for a time that was never truly his. 

It will always be hard to see her, no matter how much they grow and change she’ll always remind him of a time that he was in so much pain it felt as if he’d fall apart. 

Dragging his mind from those depths he grabs his phone flicking through a few notifications from apps he doesn’t use regularly, his thumb almost pressing messages when he shakes himself out that stupor too, he doesn’t need to think about that right, he needs to be out there, in the kitchen with his Uncle and Mai. 

_ 

  
  


FNC Suspicious papers?

By Martin Litch. 

  
  


Breaking news: 

FNC still undergoing investigation.

FNC Court Date To Be Announced? 

_ 

Sokka looked over at his father for what felt like the fortieth time, his father for his credit hadn’t looked up once, too absorbed Appa who was laying on his lap, only taking breaks for tea every once in a while. He must have not been as good at hiding his looks as he thought was because his father lets out a long sigh, still rubbing Appa’s ears. 

“What is it Sokka?” 

He looks away, looking down at his hands for a second before chances a glance back at his father who was now staring at him, he looked tired even though he had a full nights rest, every time he saw him he looked more tired though, he never thought about the Navy taking it’s toll on him when he was younger, which he realizes now is stupid, of course, that type of work would be hard, but that’s all he’d ever known his father had never had a different job. He’d been in the navy since he was eighteen and now here he is. 

“What did you want to talk to me and Katara about?” He found himself talking softly, something about Dad made him feel the need to be more serious. 

Dad sighs again, taking a sip of his tea, he locks eyes with him, “We’ll have to wait until Katara is back before we can really talk this, I don’t want her to be left out. But don’t worry Sokka, it's a good thing.” He stares into identical eyes to his own, then lets out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding since he picked up his father from the airport two days ago, sinking into the couch he whines. 

“But Dadddd,” He says, dragging out his name. 

That gets a chuckle from Dad, he goes back to petting Appa for real who lets out a pleased grumble. 

Katara will be back in an hour, yet it feels like hours from now, so he does the only thing he can think to do, turn on reality tv and waste some time on his phone, he scrolls through twitter halfheartedly barely paying attention to any of it. Still when Katara does walk through the door not even thirty minutes later with Aang trailing behind her talking excitedly on the phone that his skirt bounces with his steps. 

He thinks he’ll have to wait longer but Dad pats the seat beside him with a sweet smile that Katara right away sits next to him already talking about the meeting she just got back from. 

Aang doesn’t stop talking as he calls Appa for his walk and leaves with the door latching behind him. 

When Katara’s finally done talking about whatever it was, Dad opens his mouth. 

“Katara you know this visit wasn’t my regular one right?” 

She looks at him for a moment before nodding, “Yeah, you said you had something you wanted to talk to us about.” she prompts easily. 

He sets his now-empty teacup on the coffee table, running a hand through his hair, “Well, as you guys know I’m not getting any younger, so I thought it would be best if I lived closer to you guys.” 

Sokka feels his mouth drop open. 

Katara ever the one with words, “Does that mean you’re retiring?” 

“It’s a little more complicated than that but yes basically.” 

Before he can figure out what to say he’s being dragged into a group hug, smushed against Dad’s chest and his sister’s side. Katara’s laughing, and he can’t help himself to join in. 

Muffled against Dad’s shoulder, “This is the first time you’ll be able to be here for all holidays and--and--” Katara states, breathlessly. 

_

dianasgay: 

anyone got screenshots of that stream of sokkas from like last year when he decided to grow out the sides of his hair, and just stuck straight out, i need this for science. 

Notes: 234 #diana shut up #he looked so perfect #i wished he kept growing it out 

  
  
  


rickysthoughts: 

i know we already had a podcast ep from toph this week but ive been going through the old podcasts and its honestly so funny to me that she started all of this shit at 12 the podcast at 14 like she was a literal baby, the only thing thats really changed is that her voice got deeper and i think thats very cool of her 

Notes: 3,434 #do you know what i was doing at 14??? Updating my myspace #cant even look at toph in the face without thinking about how young she is #gaang 

  
  


gaanggay: 

Everyones talking about tophs podcast ep and their youtube videos but nobodys talking about Katara and Aangs like I love them all of course, but I think its really fucking funny that while they’re off being chaotic, and Katara and Aang are running errands and trying weird foods, like duh Aangs there in Sokka’s video at the end screaming in the back being just as chaotic giving shitty directions to toph but still, thinking about that sweet sweet serotonin im getting from the zen music backing katara eating food 

Notes: 293 #gaang #katara #aang #youtubers 

-

It’s late afternoon when he and Mai are sitting in the courtyard on matching rickety chairs that Uncle got from some yard sale years ago that he hadn’t bothered to replace when Zuko finally feels like himself enough to be able to have this conversation, Mai’s been here for two days and all of that time had been either spent sleeping (Mai) spent freaking out (Zuko) or awkward silences between jokes (both of them) 

Uncle had left some time ago to swim aerobics (Zuko’s not sure he can trust some of the things his Uncle says he does but he takes his word for it) Mai hasn’t said anything since he left not that Zuko was expecting her to, he invited her here, he should start the conversation but holy fuck he regretting that now, he takes another sip of his drink suddenly wishing he drank alcohol still. 

Mai clears her throat still looking out over the sad excuse for a courtyard, “I saw Azula.” 

Zuko chokes, his throat burning, “You what?” he says between choked gasps, she hits him hard on his back to help, her face going that blank look he remembers from younger years, not the same blank look from now this one is different she has this glint in her eye he doesn’t remember when she was 14. 

She sighs forcibly relaxing her shoulders, “It wasn’t a big deal, Zuko I ran into her last month when I was back from Japan.” 

“Did she say anything?” 

“About you?” She shakes her head, black hair swishing around her face, “Zuko,” she looks at him then, “She’s still stuck under your father, she needs help. We can’t help her.” There’s that a new look in her eye, a sadness that sinks in so deep he can’t reach. 

He can’t stand to see her as he says, “Do think she will get out from under him.” He feels as if he’ll start crying. He blames it on still being choked up with coughing. 

He feels the light touch of Mai’s hand on his, he lets her grasp his for a fleeting moment, “I don’t know, I hope. But she’s been there for so long she could be a lost cause.” 

“Mai.” 

She hums, her hands going back to her lap, picking half-heartedly at her black painted nails. 

“Did you love me?” 

She snorts, “I don’t know, Zuko. I was sixteen, we were both stuck, did you love me?” 

Grasping the knees of his pants he lets out a deep breath, and looks at her, the sun setting making her glow, “I’d like to think I did. I do. Sometimes. You were the first person I felt like I could love. I don’t know if it was romantic. You were as dumb as it sounds my light, my hope for a while.” 

She laughs softly under her breath, “That’s depressing,” 

He smiles down at his legs, “I--Yeah. But Mai, I’m serious, you mean a lot to me.” he gazes back at her, and she’s smiling softly, but real, his heart beats faster, he hates this, he hates talking. 

“I love you too, Zuko.” 

“I--Thanks.” 

She rolls her eyes, “Why did you need to bring me here, don’t get me wrong every once in a while it’s nice to know your ex-boyfriend is thinking about you to bring you back to earth, really keeps my ego in check.” 

He scoffs, “I’d like to think we’re friends.” she gives him a look, “You’re fucking with me.” she nods. “I’m so glad you haven’t changed in this year apart.” 

“Zuko, why am I here?” 

He stares at a bird that landed on the roof of the house, “I’m lost, I think. I don’t know what I’m doing with my life Mai. I’m still hiding from my father even though he knows exactly where I am, I’m working but that’s only translating work and it doesn’t pay much. At this rate I’m going to be stuck living under not only my father, but Uncle, he probably doesn’t want me here forever.” he puts his face in his hands, “And now I’ve brought you here, and I feel more and more like my 16 year old self, but I’m 22. I should be okay, I should be doing something more, I shouldn’t be scared, and I’m so scared, Mai. I hate that I’ve brought here just to be a burden.” 

Warm hands touch his clothed knees, “Zuko,” Mai said softly, he can’t bring himself to look at her, he shouldn’t have asked her to come, this was stupid of him. “Listen, you don’t have to look at me but I need you to breathe,” he didn’t even realize he was struggling to breathe until she points it out taking a deep breath, his lungs fighting it on the way in so that it comes out more as a choked gasp when he tries to exhale. “Ozai won’t have you under his thumb forever, he’s just keeping you for his convenience you know there’s nothing he could do if you came out about your abuse, you still have physical evidence, you know Iroh would testify he was there.” he finches, she soothes him by squeezing his knees lightly, “I can help you find someone who can really help you, Zuko, Iroh could, too. We’re both on your side.” She laughs to herself, “Iroh’s been your number one fan from the beginning.” 

“You can’t keep this up, the nightmares, the panic attacks, all of it. You can do this work, It sucks I know this better than everyone but, you can do it Zuko.” 

He nods numbly, he doesn’t think he can do this, yet before he can even think anything in that train of thought, Mai is forcing him to stand up and into her arms, he tries to relax, putting his arms around her shoulders, she still smells of jasmine and black coffee, and he missed her. 

_ 

Sokka Nation @officialsokka**✓**

Today I present to you this picture of me and my father, tomorrow who knows. 

[image] 

Likes: 232,343 Retweets: 34,353 

  
  


Gaang descriptions @gaangdescriptions 

Replying to @officialsokka 

[image description: a picture of Sokka from the gaang, standing beside an older man who has the same dark skin and blue eyes as Sokka. Sokka wearing blue skinny jeans and a black shirt, with roller skates, an arm thrown around his father's shoulders, Hakoda dressed in jeans and light sweater also in roller skates, arm around Sokka’s waist, both are smiling ear to ear. END of ID.] 

Likes: 100,242 Retweets: 12,237

  
  


Blue bitch @katara**✓**

Replying to @officialsokka 

Reminder: after this picture was taken they both fell on their asses. 

Likes: 203,834 Retweets: 34,343 

Toph’s hat dirt @officialtoph**✓**

Replying to @officialsokka @katara 

I couldn’t stop laughing, all i heard was sokka’s scream. Im so glad i went with them

Likes: 23,343 Retweets: 904 

  
  


Aang here to help @flyboy**✓**

Replying to @officialtoph @officialsokka @katara

You’re still laughing!! I said I would teach them how to rollerblade!! 

Likes: 23,120 Retweets: 12,343 

_

  
  


Sokka is setting up for the stream when his father peaks in the room, he’s just finished putting down two bottles of water so he doesn’t have to move for a while only to stretch or whatnot. He looks up and waves him in, “Haven’t started yet.” 

“Oh good, I was just going to go out with Katara for a few hours, okay? I’ll be back if you need anything message,” He sends him a wink, closing the door softly. 

He’s on his second hour of Minecraft, when he hears something hit the door he doesn’t think much of it until it slams open hitting the wall, “You winning son? ”He jumps out in his seat enough that it tips, he teeters for a moment at.

“Fuck!” he falls back and out of his seat, his headset pulling off his head onto the rug, “I fucking hate you, Toph.” 

“Watch your fucking language.” 

He tilts his head up, looking at the chat as it blows up, ignoring how he’s definitely dead by now, “The chat is saying you suck.” 

“I can tell you’re lying, rat man.”

And that’s how the next few hours go, him and Toph answering questions, Toph laughing when he tells her that he died again. Only leaving when she hears Aang enter ready for their weekly sparring sessions, then he’s alone. 

He lasts until 12 AM when his eyes start to get heavier, who knew streaming for eight hours straight would do that for you with only short bathroom breaks to stretch and bother his roommates. 

It’s only when he moves onto playing Tetris and he fails again, that he lies on the floor spread out like a starfish, “I really hope all the people watching are donating to the charity, I’m just gonna lay here for a minute.” He gives a half-hearted thumbs-up, pulling out his phone to go through the chat. 

“Many are you asking how I still scream like a prepubescent boy, and I would like you to shut the fuck up in the nicest way possible.” He keeps scrolling, exiting out when there’s not pressing questions, donations still coming in. 

He goes on twitter, noticing he got tagged in a few things talking about the stream, he retweets them. “You guys are too nice.”

“I am so tired, I can feel the tears gathering in my eyes, it hasn’t even been that long, I haven’t even reached my normal time for streams yet,” he whines, rolling onto his stomach. Putting his head in his hands he screams. 

-

Tweet me @jaylin023 

The twenty minutes sokka laid on the floor of his 24 hr stream is the closest ive ever felt to a man 

Likes: 2,343 Retweets: 356 

  
  


hi @bigbitch

Hi i love toph that is all,,, her and sokka talking on the stream added ten years to my life

Likes: 23 Retweets: 3

  
  


pan energy @pantheholygod 

Blue spirit really said fuck my life when he ended that backflip with the splits huh,,like the power 

Likes: 3,498 Retweets: 797 

-

It’s nearing 5 AM when Aang comes in and checks on him with pillows and blankets like the God sent he is, he sets them up on the floor neatly, “Sokka I think it’s time for you to rest.” 

He gestures to his coffee cups, “But I did coffee.” 

“Coffee doesn’t even affect you, Sokka. It’s time to go to bed.” 

He lays his face on his desk, “Liking the taste should be enough, Aang. The sweet sweet bean water.” Aang grabs his wrist dragging him down onto the floor, he tucks him in like the nice boy he is, taking out his hair tie before leaving. 

He knows the chat is still on but he can’t bring himself to care, his eyes are fluttering shut right after he puts on his timer for five hours. 

_

Zuko setting up for his video when Mai comes strolling out the house, holding her knives, “Ready, sword boy?” 

He cocks his head to the side, “How did you get knives on the airplane?” 

She rolls her shoulders, starting to stretch, “I have my ways, and you will never know them.” He joins her on the grass, reaching for his toes. 

“I’ll figure it out.” 

“You won’t.” 

-

airvent: 

the way that aang just tucked sokka in on his stream is goals,,, i want a best friend to care about me that much. 

Notes: 230 #its just so sweet im crying #the way he took out his hair tie is getting to me #gaang 

  
  


beanieboy: 

sokka is an adhd mood, liking the taste of coffee should be enough 

Notes: 508 #hes right and he should say it

  
  
  


-

Toph’s hat dirt @officialtoph✓

Sokka just burst out of the room yelling about how people were watching him sleep and making fun of him, and honestly, i think he should sleep while streaming every night, keeps his ego in check, makes me start the day right by laughing at him, all around good. 

Likes: 234,463 Retweets: 124,956 

  
  


Katara’s therapy corner @katara✓ 

Sokka came out to eat breakfast and put coffee in his cereal...I don't think he even noticed. 

Likes: 108,003 Retweets: 3,434 

-

  
  


Zuko hated how much Mai knew him, he may have said it before in passing but in this moment and time, he’s never hated anyone more than he does right now, Mai’s sitting across from him with a challenge in her eye, her face blank besides this gleam in her eye that doesn’t look good for his future. 

After their talk she had sent him numbers for two psychologists she thought that he should meet, he had yet to call but he had taken it as a step in the right direction nonetheless, and if he never called well she didn’t need to know that. 

Of course, that doesn’t absolve him of this conversation. That had started with ‘let's get some coffee. I'm sick of tea.’

And that’s how Zuko found himself in front of Mai, trying not to fidget his hands as she levelled him with this Look over her mug, whip cream on her upper lip, tainting her dark lipstick. “So.” 

He wanted to bang his head against the glass of the window and make a quick escape. 

“So.” He parroted back at her, she gave him an unimpressed look.

“Who’s the person you like?” She licks the whipped cream off her lip, taking another sip as Zuko tries to his first sip that turns into a sharp cough. 

“What?” 

She flicks a finger at him, “The guy at the airport, who is he?” 

Zuko freezes, his hand on his mug, his brain stopping for only a moment before he realizes Mai is very much still looking at him, he shakes his head of thoughts.

“I don’t like him.” He scoffs, flicking a crumb off the table from the last patron. 

She searches his face with her dark intense eyes, “Hmmm…” 

“I don’t!” He says a little louder, giving an apologetic look to the person next to them who looks up from their laptop.

Mai rolls her eyes, “Zuko, I’m not saying you like him, I’m just saying you seemed a little into him,” She sets her cup down, her eyes never trailing from him, he looks anywhere but at her. “You were giving him your mooning eyes though if it's any consolation.” 

“It. Is. Not.” he says through gritted teeth, “Sokka’s just a--person I know.” 

Mai shrugs her shoulders, bringing her mug up to her mouth again, hiding behind it, piercing him with her eyes, “It doesn’t matter if he’s just a person you know, you have a thing for him, and if it’s only looks, it’s been a while Zuko, since you liked anyone, even just appearance-wise.” 

His eyes trail away again, he stares at the painting above the fireplace, swirling colours of blue with dark brown interlacing, complex and deep, both beautiful and eye-catching, Zuko looks back at Mai.

“It’s nothing, Mai.” 

Her eyes finally leave him, she takes in the cafe they’re sitting in, “I know you better than most Zuko, and I have also had the pleasure of dating you, I know what you look like when you’re interested in someone.” Her eyes flick back to him, “I know because that’s how you used to look at me before.” 

His fingers interlace tightly, he forces a breath out his nose, this conversation making something under his skin itch, he presses his hands together harder, trying not to think of warm brown skin and bright blue eyes that look bright and welcoming, with hair tied back, smile in place--not a grin but a warm real smile that makes his eyes look bluer than any ocean. 

When he re-focuses Mai’s looking at himself satisfied like she’s gotten all the proof she needed to draw her conclusion. 

He hates her, deeply. 

-

  
  


Brianna @brianna97 

cute boy alert 

[image] 

Likes: 12 Retweets: 2 

Brianna @brianna97 

Replying to @brianna97 

why do all the alt girls get the cute ones :/ 

Likes: 5 Retweets: 0 

Baby girl @lena 

Replying to @brianna

The scar makes him hotter 😍😍

Likes: 6 Retweets: 0

Franny @frannyfranks 

Replying to @brianna97 

Honey with the way he dresses, that boy is gay 

Likes: 5 Retweets: 1

-

  
  
  


toptenchickentenders: 

A compiled list of the best moments of sokka’s 24 hour stream.

  1. ‘Are ya winning son?’ 
  2. Toph staying for the first hours of the stream 
  3. Sokka laying on the floor like a starfish
  4. Sokka being that bad at tetris 
  5. Aang tucking sokka in, and fixing his hair before sleeping 
  6. The way he sticks his leggie up real high when he sleeps 
  7. ADHD king
  8. How he still proceeding to drink two cups of coffee after he woke up even tho they do nothing for him
  9. How his hair was down for the rest of the stream 
  10. When his dad poked his head in the room just to tell him that he loved him
  11. Katara bringing him water so he’d drink something else besides coffee 
  12. And how could i forget when he fell out of his chair and screamed, and just gave up on sitting up right away 
  13. When it was like seven am and he just randomly starting singing toxic by britney spears

Notes: 308 #gaang 

-

Sokka’s reality tv show @officialsokka

Thanks for the great turn out for the stream even if i just announced it last week we reached our goal 

Likes: 340,563 Retweets: 109,349 

  
  


-

Me: want to make a video? 

\- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this still good? or am i just fucking around? 
> 
> anyway, i would just like to say another big thanks to the people who made art for this fic, and for the people who commented, to the people i didnt reply to thank you for commenting they truly mean the world even if i do not get back to you with my thanks. 
> 
> im still kind of freaking out i never thought anything i would write would get even 500 kudos so to get 1000 is just amazing and im still crying. 
> 
> i hope youre enjoying this yearning and pining, bro im just getting started. 
> 
> was i listening to boyfriend by big time rush while editing this yes? ironically? not as much as i would hope. 
> 
> hoping to get a new chapter out sooner rather than later. 
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.


	7. As We Fall In Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we made it to the convention i mean sort of, i did it. anywho thank you once more for liking and commenting all that glorious things, im sorry for the extended period of silence, yknow how life goes.   
hope everyones taking care of themselves in this time where things are harder then they should and this can bring a little bit of joy or even just some fun for this time you take to read it.

hotdog: 

My fav toph and katara moment is when they prank called fastfood restaurants and asked if they had some absurd thing from the “secret menu” that sokka had made up beforehand. 

baconbuscit: 

raise u the time they went to toph's dojo and sparred. 

litfirecracker: 

what about that time they went shopping and toph picked out all of kataras clothes,,, 

Notes: 6,394 

-

Sokka was not nervous, he wasn’t. 

Katara seemed to think he was though with all the looks she kept sending his way, her eyebrows raised slightly like daring him to shift uncomfortably one more time, Aang was sat next to her twirling her hair on his finger none the wiser, Toph next to Sokka running her hands over a book written in brail (Sokka is afraid to ask what she’s reading) he shifts again in his seat, ignoring the pointed look from his sister. 

Katara lets out a long deep sigh, dropping the papers she was holding, “Are any of you listening this is important?” Aang doesn’t look up but makes a questioning noise in the back of his throat as he keeps twirling Katara’s hair around his finger. 

“What.” Toph says. 

“Huh.” He says, forgetting why they were all gathered, well his brain had been focused on what was happening later that afternoon.

“This is stuff for the convention, Sokka you need to pay attention and Aang you need to call this place.” She says sliding a card to Aang who looks at it as if he’s never read anything in his life, his eyebrows rising considerably, then he blinks back down at the hair still curled around his finger, and sighs loudly down at the card, before letting the curl spring from his finger, he takes the card mumbling under his breath in Tibetan. 

Sokka pouts at Katara, “But it’s so far away.” He whines resting his forehead on the table. 

“It’s next week.” 

“That’s like a hole many days away.” 

“Sokka, you’re 21.” 

“Katara, you’re 20, so shush the adults are speaking.” 

“Toph’s younger than me.”

“Shuuush.” 

Katara ignores him, picking back up the pages and tapping them on the table again to straighten them, “Fine. Read these on your own time, and call back Mrs. Leigh.” He watches her leave the kitchen in a huff, he stares at the pages that are now resting against his face. 

“Ugh.” 

He starts to read. 

_ 

Sokka’s naptime @officialsokka

My sister is trying to get me to do the job im supposed to do, and that I always do this time of year, but alas, my adhd meds are empty, and the prescription is so far away. 

Likes: 65,657 Retweets: 500 

  
  


Dad’s favourite @katara 

Replying to @offiicialsokka

I’m calling in your prescription dw. 

Likes: 21,657 Retweets: 459 

  
  


Toph’s eye dirt @officialtoph

You know what some of you didn't flee from China at the age of 14 after your friend suggested moving in with her and her brother and her weird friend, and it shows. 

Likes: 234,085 Retweets: 3,454

  
  


Dad’s favourite @katara 

Replying to @officialtoph

You can’t just say that, her family knows where she is and that’s she’s safe, and no she wasn’t just living with a 16 year old girl and her 17 year old brother, our grandmother was living with us until Sokka turned 20.

Likes: 355,679 Retweets: 984 

Toph’s eye dirt @officialtoph

Replying to @katara 

stop wrecking my jokes. homophobic. 

Likes: 894,803 Retweets: 13,546 

-

When Aang told Sokka that Zuko was coming a while ago he kind of freaked, okay he a lot freaked. Apparently, Zuko had messaged Aang out of the blue and asked if they could do a video together if that wasn’t something that slapped him in the face and call him uncle because that was fucking something. 

Even if it was just Zuko using them for their subscriber count. 

He wants to believe that it’s something else. 

Like maybe one day there would be another member to their group-- 

What he didn’t expect was him to come out of his bedroom after his shower, to find not only Zuko but also the woman from the airport- Mai- Looking a lot more put together with her long hair curling down her back, make up dark and not a smudge out of place, he was little fucking intimidated not only by that but when she saw him she got this look in her eye that made his heart stop in his chest momentarily before she was looking back at Zuko look gone from her eyes without a trace. 

What makes it worse he swears he’s seen her before, like before the whole airport thing, he’s seen her before… better yet he thinks he’s seen her before with Zuko--

No, that doesn’t make any sense. 

He wipes that from his thoughts and falls into the couch down beside Toph who grumbles when he pushes into her accidentally. 

“How’s it going?” 

Aang comes bouncing out of the kitchen then, his grumbling from earlier in the day completely gone, either the call most gone okay or thought of making another video with Zuko cleared everything out. 

“Zuko!” He says cheerfully, stopping beside the couch when he sees Mai. “Oh! Who’s this?” 

“Oh,” Zuko rubs the back of his neck nervously, “Uhh, this is the friend I said I was probably going to have to bring with me, this is Mai.” He says gesturing to her. 

She doesn’t smile or take the hand that Aang offers, she just nods in his direction with a kind look in her eye he doesn’t remember from their first meeting, “Nice to meet you, I hear you know Ty Lee.” 

A massive smile spreads on his face, “Yes! She’s great!” They start talking about Ty Lee and that’s when he spaces, he watches Zuko carefully seeming to be at peace with Mai next to him, not the tense man that Sokka remembers meeting the two times prior to this, and the way how he said that she was his friend was easy, saying so with this warm look that he hadn’t seen a trace of. 

This person is important to him, and Sokka knew this from the moment he saw them interacting at the airport but something about this seems different, seems more real. 

And he can’t stop watching them, the way she touches him easily as they speak, they’re both not touchy-feely people, but the way she sometimes brushes her hand against Zuko’s, sometimes holding on for a second longer, the way she braids his hair before they start recording and helps tuck it all away under so it doesn’t stick out weirdly. 

Something that isn’t taught but learned over time with caution and waiting. 

As much as he doesn’t want to admit it but it feels like he’s seeing Zuko for the first time, without the fuzz around the edges, without the walls built up so high. 

He doesn’t know Zuko, and he doesn’t know Mai. 

  
  
  


He somehow ends up sitting down next to Mai when the filming starts. He can’t tell if Mai planned on sitting next to him or it just happened. He keeps sneaking glances at Mai out of the corner of his eye, her eyes are locked on Zuko. 

They’re done setting up and moving on to stretching, then they’re off, this time, they’re doing tumbles, or trying, watching Zuko fall on his ass after tying to copy Aang ads ten years onto his life every time, and watching Aang falling on his ass trying to keep up with Zuko is just sugar on top. 

“So, Sokka.” 

Mai doesn’t take her eyes off of what Zuko’s doing, her eyes trailing after him like she’s waiting to jump up and sweep him away if something goes wrong. Sokka doesn’t understand. 

“Yes?” 

He finds himself saying anyway. 

She hums to herself momentarily, watching Zuko. Then she turns to him, locking him in place with her dark dark eyes, she quirks an eyebrow at him, “What do you know about Zuko?” 

“Umm...He’s the Blue Spirit? That’s it.” 

She seems almost disappointed but this, her eyes flashing for a second, then she’s looking back at Zuko, “Yeah, that’s who he is.” 

He tightens his hair tie, “Is there something more? I feel like you’re hinting at something, and contrary to popular belief, I’m not an idiot.” She doesn’t look back at him, her chin resting in her palm. 

“No worries, you’ll know soon enough.” 

“What kind of Villainy bullshit is that supposed to mean?” 

She snorts, “Far from a villain, I just know things are going to blow up whether anyone else wants it to.” 

He wants to demand more but is it really his place to ask, so he lets his questions die in his throat and watches as Zuko backflips into the slits like it’s the easiest thing in the world, well his brain keeps screaming at him about whatever the fuck Mai is hinting at, he can’t even bring himself to be rightfully impressed. 

-

lintsheet @taylornumb

WHOS THAT GIRL IN BLUESPIRTS VIDEO BC FUCK ME SPINNING I WANT HER TO RUN ME OVER WITH A CAR. 

Likes: 45 Retweets: 4 

_

It’s after the video’s filmed and he is back to having Mai by his side that he feels all his anxiety from earlier ebb away, he can’t tell if it’s because of the workout or Mai herself. 

He can get through a day by himself, he’s been doing it for years and did it for a good junk of his younger years, but with her, it feels as if someone else is watching his back and he can let his guard down just a little, and he can tell it’s the same for her, the easy way she greeted everyone when they arrived the looks she sent him throughout filming. 

He can get around without her, but with her, there’s someone else to share the weight, he’s not the boy with the Ceo father of a multi-billionaire company, he’s not the shamed son that couldn’t live up to it, he’s not the boy that was sadly and unfortunately burned by the man who was supposed to love him in front of all the higher-ups the company, and Mai wasn’t the daughter of forgetful millionaires and friend of a girl who let her father’s words get to her.

No, they were adults, they were people worth being around, they were people who could touch and be loud if they wanted to, they were people maybe one day worth loving. 

And those were good things. 

Things he never thought he could have. 

But now it was almost in his reach. 

Zuko found himself on a couch smushed up against Mai, and Sokka right close as well, Aang sat across to him on the love seat with Katara and Toph was on the floor with Appa. 

He doesn’t know how he got talked into this ‘after film hangout’ as Aang had dubbed it, but here he was, drinking juice out of a wine glass with Mai drinking the same, Sokka was drinking beer talking to Toph about God’s knows what well she replies lazily (he can’t tell if she’s high or just doesn’t care) Aang was drinking something--that he was afraid to ask about but it smelled odd- Katara was drinking wine out a teacup pinky up and all. 

“I’m just saying Toph if ants can dodge heat waves in microwaves I should be able to--” Toph hits him square in the face with a pillow that was under her head. 

“I swear to fuck Sokka if you keep talking to me like a person right now I will yell.” 

“I thought high people were supposed to be calm.” Comes Sokka’s muffled reply. 

Toph doesn’t move from her spot, just moves a finger up to her lips to shush him, Sokka brings the pillow to his chest hugging it tightly, taking another sip of his can, “I hate you, Toph. You’re no fun.” 

Toph flips him off. 

Katara loops an arm around Aang's shoulders leaning her head on his, “So, Mai how do you know Zuko.” 

Zuko freezes for a second, that only leaves when Mai elbows him in the ribs, “Old family friends. Used to date this asshole, too.” 

Katara has a sparkle in her eye that looks like bad news to him, “Oh? Not anymore.” 

“Hmm... No, I’m terribly, fortunately, a lesbian.” 

Toph puts her hand up for a high five, “Hell yeah, me too.” Toph doesn’t seem to mind when her high five isn’t returned, she just lets it fall back to her stomach with a faint smile on her face.

Zuko wrinkles his nose up at her, “You told me it was because we were drifting,” 

“Because I was in love with Ty Lee.” 

“You’re dating Ty Lee?” 

“Yeah for like two years.” 

“What the fuck, Mai.” 

He had almost forgot they were in front of people who didn’t really know them, when Katara clears her throat, and weirdly asks, “You didn’t know Mai was a lesbian?” 

Zuko shakes his head, “No, we broke up because we both realized we were gay.” He says carelessly. 

Time freezes for a second before everyone moves on, with Sokka leading the charge. 

“Toph did you listen to that album I sent you last night?” 

And things just move on from there and it’s fine, no one says anything about it, none of it is weird, no one pulls him aside and asks him if he’s lying, they keep talking, everyone drinking the party slowly fading, and Toph falling asleep on the floor. 

This is normal for them he notices with a shock. 

-

dianasgay: 

thinking about how im going to be meeting sokka at his con next week and i cannot wait to live up to all the shitty posts ive made and he no doubt remembers scrolling through his tag 

Notes: 300 #queen shit if i dont say 

poprocks: 

Katara and aangs yoga session at the con is terrifying but catch me there falling on my ass anyway

Notes: 43 #gaang 

_

The night Zuko and Mai stayed after filming was weird, all of it was weird, Zuko was alive and making conversation and getting fired up whenever Mai or even him said anything confronting, he was nothing like Sokka remembered but he was himself. 

Or what Sokka assumed was himself, what did Sokka know. 

The night before the convention was boring, staring at the ceiling of the hotel waiting for the morning, waiting for the hours of rushing around with Katara as she organized everything, then taking over when she eventually gave herself a headache. 

Sokka may not seem it but he was good at the last minute thing, he tended to do all the day of things, he wasn’t always as on top of it as he could be, but he had his own schedule for streams and making videos. 

When he couldn’t take it any longer he pulled out his phone, sighing heavily, there was a text already waiting for him as he turned it on.

Zuko: anything i need to bring tomorrow? 

It still shocked him that Zuko was going at all, that he had agreed after everything that happened the day he signed the papers to come. 

The weirder thing was that the message was only sent ten minutes ago. 

Me: only urself and whatever else u need, ur booth for the meet and greet is right next to ours and ure only set up for an hour like agreed. 

Me: and then for ur demo the next day everythings set up, Aang is going to be there unless u want someone else btw. 

Zuko: okay 

Zuko: thanks again, i know im not the easiest person to get along with

Me: did mai tell u to say that?

Zuko: shut up i can totally be competent on my own

Me: aww Zuko 

Zuko: bye sokka 

Me: no no no wait 

Zuko: what

Me: i just wanted to say i liked mai and she seemed to idk make u more u 

Zuko: are you telling me I’m not a person without Mai? 

Me: no no, ure taking it the wrong way, i just meant that this time u seemed more comfortable around us and i liked it 

Zuko: oh well thanks 

Sokka presses his phone to his chest, letting out a relieved breath that he didn’t completely fuck this up, he doesn’t know how he would’ve explained to Katara that Zuko bailed the night before. 

She would’ve killed him for sure. 

Or give him a very disappointed look that he doesn’t think he can handle either. 

His phone vibrates in his hands, startling in him, his heart beats faster, thinking the conversation with Zuko was over… 

Hair loupes: i need u to wake up earlier tomorrow dad and i are on airport duty. 

His heart plumetes in his chest.

_

Sokka’s convention booth @officialsokka 

when ur sister messages u @ 2 AM a few hours before the convention saying u have to wake up in two hours<3

Likes: 23,973 Retweets: 14,977

  
  


benGerman @octo97 

Still freaking out over the fact that blue spirit is going to be at the convention when they’re still barely known, and the only announced it the month before 

Likes: 9,338 Retweets: 2090 

_

When Sokka finally sees the sight of Zuko he can’t help but make his way over to them as soon as he can, dropping the papers on the table, “Oh thank God.” He says walking over to Zuko and Mai, Mai dressed more modestly in a dark floor-length summer dress and a half mask of a red demon. 

“I thought you weren’t going to make it.” 

He can hear the people already outside of the centre and he’s been hearing it for the last few hours and now that he’s closer to the side entrance it’s a new kind of loud. 

He has to resist the urge to drape himself over Zuko, he feels both exhausted and hyper. He instead starts bouncing on his feet to try and dispel some of his extra energy so he doesn’t crash, and most importantly doesn’t crash on Zuko. 

“Traffic.” Mai supplies, dangling her keys from her hand. 

“That’s a lot of people.” 

Sokka shoves his hands in his pockets, and nods, “Yep, and we still have a wait, Katara’s gone to the airport, and people are still setting up the booths, for the tickets, we’re a little behind schedule. But we’ll make it. We always make it.” He says with a breathless laugh, they’ve at least made it every year before, they have a good track record. 

Zuko lets out this breathy noise that makes Sokka want to be able to see his face. 

Mai gives a look that he can interpret. 

He shakes his head, smiling at them both, he notices they’re still carrying bags, no doubt it’s Zuko’s weapons, hopefully, wooden swords this time around, he gestures to one of the doors to the sides, “Would you like to put your stuff down,” he rushes out forgetting, “I can help?” 

Zuko brushes him off, “It’s not heavy,” Zuko takes the bags from Mai and heads in the direction of the room. 

He can feel Mai’s eyes staring into his soul. 

His face suddenly feels hot. 

_

dianasgay: 

my gf keeps asking me if im ok bc im shaking so much bc im gonna meet sokka in less than an hour, and she’s still watching bluespirits video as we wait for the doors to open and im gonna scream.

Notes: 4,546 #gaang #sokka 

tofubeans: 

im freaking out,,, blue spirit is doing a meet and greet, but is he gonna talk? hello? hi? 

Notes: 234 

_

Zuko feels overwhelmed when Sokka had asked him to do this months ago, and here he was but he had no idea it was going to be this many fucking people. 

He’s barely been at the meet and greet for twenty minutes, Toph’s sitting next to him answering all the questions with random shit that makes no sense, and pointing randomly out into the crowd of people. 

The people--no his fans don’t seem to mind, they’re hanging on to Toph’s every word no matter how messed up it is, smiling along with her, asking for her autograph and talking to her about the recent episode of her podcast. 

It all comes so easy to her like it’s second nature to be the centre of attention. 

Aang’s talking loudly over the buzz of voices, taking pictures with people, answering questions as concisely as possible, writing on people’s faces with washable markers, and signing wooden swords, and teaching people how to do flips. 

Katara’s having happy conversations and smiling widely at everyone who comes up to her. 

Sokka is chattering away, keeping up a stream of conversation with whoever crosses his pass, always up for the weirder pictures people ask for, he thought the way that Toph handled things was natural, Sokka seems like he was born for this, this is who he is. 

And he can’t take his eyes off him. 

“--Yo, earth to B.S, this one wants a pic with you and Captain Boomerang.” Toph gestures vaguely in the direction of two young women, holding hands and smiling, before he can even text Toph to let her know that it’s okay and he’ll grab Sokka, she’s yelling over to him, “Hey! Socks!” The sound of Toph’s voice makes Sokka drop the pen he was holding, jerking up and looking at her across the few feet between their tables. “Fans want a picture.” 

Zuko is more than thankful that he’s wearing a mask, his face heating up as Sokka walks over smiling, giving them side hugs, before he walks closer to him, “Hey, you good with a picture?” 

He finds himself nodding, Mai nudging him in the side to get him to stand. 

_ 

dianasgay: 

BRO 

[image]

#image #gaang #me and my gf abeba

gaangdescriptions: 

[Image description: a picture of Sokka from the Gaang, a tall dark skinned man in a blue sweater, smiling big at the camera, an arm wrapped around a fan; Diana pale skin wearing yellow sundress, smiling so big it looks like it’s hurting, her arm wrapped around a tall black woman in a romper with flowers on it, blue spirit stood next to her in their normal mask of a blue demon, giving an awkward thumbs up at the camera good few inches away from the black woman Abeba. End of ID] 

Notes: 6,432 #diana and abeba #blue spirit and sokka #gaang 

-

Sokka is sitting next to Zuko surrounded by fans, he can feel him breathing it feels like the loudest thing there even though there’s people talking loudly, people rushing around on the stage to set up the show. Their arms keep brushing, and he keeps sneaking glances at him, his arms are crossed tightly to his chest and he looks like he’s about to bolt. 

“Are--” 

The lights flicker out, the crowd comes impossibly louder behind them, they’re separating by a thin fence, from the rest of the crowd in the best seats, Zuko stiffens up beside him, he taps them on the arm trying to relax him, the day has been long and they always feel longer when it gets to Toph’s live shows. 

The lights flicker on and Toph’s laid out on a couch all by herself, spread out eagle wide, her headset placed on her head, she looks as if she’s sleeping, people yell behind him, and he can’t help but laugh. 

“Welcome to my third live show ever.” 

Is all she says and the cheering doesn’t cease, the lights flicker off again, then on and Toph’s sat at a table with a mic in front of her, her chin leaning on her palm like she’s been there forever, “This is Toph’s toe dirt, where I rate your dirt and your questionable life choices, and I talk about what I want because it’s my show, oh and the Q&A.” 

The clapping finally dies out. Sokka’s still grinning, he nudges Zuko next to him and he can feel his eyes rolling without even being able to see his face. 

“First question of the night and this comes from one of the people that are here tonight so this one for you Annie,” She runs her finger across the braille, “Toph is your favourite game Rock Paper scissors--”

-

enbee @browniepoints

im sitting behind blue spirit and sokka at tophs live show and its all i can focus on, THEYRE SITTING SO CLOSE, sokka keeps leaning over and whispering something in their ear, and i can hear them laughing 

Likes: 2,765 Retweets: 988 

get over it @feelingfeline 

i was standing in line for the meet and greet with Jet and fucking aang runs down the hall and yells parkour and does a fucking vaults over a table and then does a fucking backflip and just keeps going yelling about missing tophs live show

Likes: 21,965 Retweets: 3,458 

get over it @feelingfeline

Replying to @feelingfeline 

Toph’s running after him vaulting over that same table holding what looks like their dinner and telling him to finish his veggies, im in heaven 

Likes: 13,005 Retweets: 1,002 

_

Zuko feels breathless and exhausted as he closes his door to his hotel room, taking off the mask after he closes the curtains, he falls onto the bed, pulling off the hooded part of his suit he falls back into bed, his hair pretty much falling out of the loose braid it was in at the beginning of the day, he stares up at the ceiling, thinking about how close Sokka was, his shoulder pressing into his, his breath on his ear, smelling of mint, his shampoo a tropical thing he couldn’t name, and he was right there. 

His insides felt all fluttery, he digs his phone out of his pocket, turning it on to try to push those thoughts from his mind, it boots up after a second, notifications coming in slowly one after another, from twitter and Instagram, a few texts from Mai he bypasses, because staring him in the face is a call, a call from...his dad. 

The thought leaves a bad taste in his mouth, no emotion rises, his heart beating steady in his chest. 

A knock on his door jars, and he’s standing and he’s walking over to the door and pulling it open, and there’s Sokka. Sokka in sweat pants and a loose t-shirt, his hair down around the shaved sides, and it’s longer than he thought, and there are glasses on his face, and he’s smiling at him awkwardly, and he’s still staring. 

He chokes on a breath, “Sokka…?” 

“Ah sorry.” He rubs the back of his neck, “I should’ve probably...uhhmmm, messaged you?” His words come out like a question, and Zuko startles out of thinking, realizing he’s staring at him, he backs up out of the doorway. 

“It’s fine, come in?” Sokka nods ducking into the room, shuffling his feet until he’s in the room. 

He closes and locks the door, he stands in front of him where he’s sitting at the end of his bed, he crosses and uncrosses his arms and recrosses his arms, he clears his throat, “Everything okay?” 

“Huh uh yeah,” He nods his head, and looks up from where he was looking at his knees, he smiles weakly at him, he shakes his head and smiles to himself, he picks at a spot loose thread on his sweats, “I just feel wired from today and now here I am,”he does jazz hands like that sums it up.

“Here you are.” 

He looks up at him with the biggest darkest blue eyes, “Is that okay?” 

Zuko finds himself nodding before he can think, he seems to do that a lot around Sokka the not thinking. “I was just going to watch tv, do you want to join me?” he wasn’t, the smile that Sokka sends him feels like he didn’t tell a lie at all. 

He forgets about the call, he forgets about the knife against his throat cutting closer and closer. 

  
  


-

  
  


tums: 

**Highlights from Day 1 of the convention.**

1: the speaker at the line up outside was playing only daft punk and bad remixes of their old videos with bad dance music in the background 

2:how organized and easy it was through the sign in 

3: the tickets for the meet and greets were free babyyy 

4: the name tags with place for pronouns

5: katara is so nice

6: blue spirit was taller than i thought 

7: they didn’t talk he sent toph messages and a voice read it off, which smart planning on their part what the fuck

8: tophs live ep

9: appa came in for five minutes, there was a warning over the PA for people to keep calm and not to bombard him, good dog, amazing dog, big boy

10: PARKOUR

11: “Aang eat your veggies!”

12: sokka is so nice, like i hate it, but he smiled at me and i almost fainted. 

feel free to ad on some of ur highlights 

Notes: 1,235 #gaang #gaang convention

-

unknown number: Zuko Li your father needs to speak with you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that sure was a chapter huh
> 
> thank you again for reading, all the comments the last few weeks when i didn't update those were so sweet and gave me the last bit of motivation i needed to finish this chapter, i hope its okay i know its not my best writing. 
> 
> and thanks again to the artists from the previous chapters, i will always be thankful for you guys taking time out of your day to do those things. 
> 
> you guys are amazing have a lovely day! 
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of weird I know but I hope you like it anyway! I tried my best, more to come soon. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are a writers lifeblood. 
> 
> Let me know if there are any more mistakes in either editing, words and such anything. this was more time consuming than regular updates for this series. 
> 
> for once im not posting at 12 or 2 AM i feel proud 
> 
> tumblr: two-trucks-in-love
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit


End file.
